Renuncio a ti
by Vistoria
Summary: /UA/ A veces simplemente deseaba ser capaz de alejarse de él, terminar con aquella relación viciosa que tanto daño le provocaba. /Lemon/


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 _Dedicada con mucho cariño a **Leidy RC** por su cumpleaños (aunque fue hace días).  
_

* * *

 **.**

. **:R** enuncio a ti **:.**

 **.**

* * *

Las imponentes y grandes puertas de hierro forjado y hermosamente ornamentado se presentaron como si se trataran de un siniestro recordatorio de que aquel no era un lugar para ella. Suspiró sonoramente dándose ánimos para no flaquear a último minuto mientras ingresaba al lugar a pasos lentos dejando atrás los barrotes altos, siguiendo el camino de piedrecillas para los transeúntes que conducía hasta la alumbrada mansión que se visualizaba al fondo de los amplios terrenos. Sostuvo con más fuerza la pequeña cartera que llevaba en un acto involuntario que reflejaba su nerviosismo y lo fuera de lugar que se sentía, detallando a medida que recorría el largo trayecto, en la cantidad inmensa de lujosos automóviles que cercaban la vivienda. Sonrió burlona al recordar que ella abandonó el taxi unas cuadras más abajo. De seguro si comentaba a alguno de los presentes esa situación, la denigrarían con una mueca imposible de ignorar; no dirían ni una palabra, pero sus ojos la mirarían como un objeto extraño perdido entre juguetes de valor por el simple hecho de no tener un lujoso auto en el cual presentarse a un evento de tanta magnitud.

Se replanteó la misma pregunta nuevamente: ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Exactamente no lo sabía, sólo cumplía con las órdenes de su jefe, el cual sin muchos miramientos le entregó la invitación, un valioso vestido y le dijo que tenía que ir. Obligatoriamente.

Subió los escalones lentamente tomando los bordes inferiores del largo vestido para tener mayor comodidad al mover sus piernas, los tacos resonaban contra la cerámica que cubría el pulcro suelo, tensándose al pensar que quizás debido a su falta de clase metía demasiado boche al ascender. Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada, suspiró nuevamente sacando de su cartera el sobre adornado con finos detalles que contenía la invitación entregándosela al portero quien, con una sincera sonrisa, le extendió el brazo en una señal cordial para que ingresase.

La música de la orquesta la recibió desde instantes antes de entrar a la sala; música clásica armonizando el ambiente donde fraternizaban importantes empresarios de la capital y del extranjero, compartiendo tragos que demostraban la finura de su paladar. Ingresó al salón entretenida de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose levemente estúpida al recordar que uno de esos importantes empresarios era quien le daba el sustento para vivir.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar a medida que se adentraba, percibiendo que todos los invitados que estaban a la entrada del salón tenían sus miradas puestas en ella. Tal vez la habían reconocido, o al contrario, no la percibían como una mujer de la clase social alta y por eso la miraban tanto. Sus pensamientos cambiaron al darse cuenta que las miradas de los hombres no eran de discriminación, sino que más bien la observaban con libido; recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, detallando en cada parte de su cuerpo. Las mujeres la miraban con envidia y un tanto molestas al verla ataviada en ese elegante vestido azul rey que le llegaba a los pies: falda amplia, espalda descubierta y escote un tanto profundo. Ella no lo había elegido, ni menos aún comprado, ganaba bien, pero no para darse un lujo como el que llevaba puesto. El vestido se lo había "obsequiado" su jefe, por llamarlo de alguna manera. No tenían que maldecirla sólo por verse obligada a usarlo.

Se retiró de la entrada a pasos rápidos, mostrando parte de su pierna sin quererlo producto de la abertura que el vestido poseía en el costado. Las miradas la acompañaron hasta que se perdió entre el mar de gente, pero continuaba sintiendo el peso de algunas a medida que avanzaba e incluso como otras personas se volteaban sin ningún disimulo para verla. La verdad era que no le gustaba que la observaran y la forma en que todas esas personas la miraban la hacía sentirse el centro de atención, de comentarios despectivos y burlas, creyendo que todos la reconocían y sabían quién era, enjuiciándola por estar ahí sin pertenecer a ese mundo, sin embargo, aún no había visto ningún rostro familiar que pudiese revelar quién era y cuál era su trabajo. Respirando profundamente consecutivas veces, comenzó a encontrar un poco de la calma que necesitaba para continuar en ese lugar, deslizándose lentamente por el salón, intentado no llamar la atención de ninguno de los hombres que ahí se encontraba, menos aún las de las mujeres.

Su corazón latía acelerado a la expectativa de encontrar a su jefe entre la multitud; mirarlo a los ojos y sentirse más tranquila. No le gustaba estar ahí, en un lugar repleto de personas que se jactaban de sus propiedades, sus negocios, sus bienes materiales y sus enormes fortunas; hombres y mujeres de mirada altiva y soberbia, que consideraban a todos los demás como seres inferiores que no tenían ningún valor en el mundo. Definitivamente el dinero les corrompía el sentido de vida y de personas.

Al menos sus jefes no eran así. A pesar de la apariencia seria que poseían eran buenas personas; los gemelos Hyūga se caracterizaban por tener un corazón generoso, siendo seres amables y comprensivos, aunque nadie supiera de esto debido a que continuaban mostrándose ante el mundo como importantes hombres duros, de mirada altiva y seria, seguros de sí mismos y de los negocios que efectuaban, jamás mostrando duda o miedo frente a las adversidades o inversiones que para otros no eran prometedoras. Ella conocía a los hombres para los que trabajaba desde hacía algunos unos años, siendo consciente de la destacada e importante gestión empresarial que se jactaban, también por el trato que tenían para con sus trabajadores y por la ayuda que prestaban a algunas instituciones de caridad y ayuda social. Sin embargo, Tenten no trabajaba directamente con ellos, sino que su jefe directo era el único hijo de Hizashi: Neji Hyūga, quien a sus veintisiete años demostraba ser un digno heredero del negocio familiar, quizás un poco más serio que su progenitor, más soberbio y hasta orgulloso, pero con los años descubrió que él también poseía el rasgo amable de su padre, preocupado y cordial con la gente que le importaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; sus jefes eran maravillosas personas y ella estaba orgullosa de trabajar para ellos, pero el resto de la gente que se encontraban ahí no eran iguales a los hombres para los que trabajaba, al menos la mayoría de los que había conocido con el tiempo y eso la hacia sentirse completamente desubicada en ese lugar debido a que más de una vez fue despreciada, humillada e insultada por los socios de sus jefes. Ni siquiera sabía qué le diría a alguno de los mayores si llegase a encontrarlos. La verdadera respuesta a eso sería poco creíble, pero coherente, porque decir que Neji le había ordenado ir, era la única y verdadera situación para explicar qué hacia ella en una fiesta para empresarios.

Estaba cumpliendo con la orden de su jefe directo, pero su cerebro le estaba dando otra. Irse era lo más aconsejable debido a que no se sentía cómoda en ese sitio tan ostentoso y con tanta gente reconocida públicamente, incluso cuando ya en muchas otras ocasiones había tratado con ese tipo de personas, nunca fue con todas al mismo tiempo. Estaba ahogada, saturada, opacada. No obstante, seguía sin encontrarse son su joven jefe, el cual de seguro le reprocharía por no haber acudido al evento cuando él se lo había ordenado. Quizás podría convencerlo de la verdad al contarle que sí había asistido, tal como lo demandó, pero que no se sentía bien en aquel ambiente con tanta gente por lo que encontró que lo mejor era retirarse. Sencilla y sincera realidad. Torció la boca no muy convencida de sus pensamientos. Lo mejor sería buscarlo entre la multitud, demostrarle que había asistido y luego retirarse como planeaba.

Decidida a cumplir con sus propósitos, transitó fingiendo elegancia por aquel lugar cargado de adornos brillantes y finos, con burbujeante champagne que era servida en copas de cristal y bocadillos diminutos que no alimentaban nada ―pero que era fabricados especialmente para el gusto de paladares finos― dando un vistazo rápido a los presentes hasta dar con aquellos que buscaba y que por simple distracción no había ubicado. Hiashi, Hizashi y Neji Hyūga se encontraban en compañía de un joven rubio de ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, a los cuales había visto en varias ocasiones en compañía de Neji y sin mal recordarlo eran Uchiha y Namikaze. Los cinco hombres se encontraban en una amena conversación, con una copa de la burbujeante bebida en una mano, mientras que con la disponible hacían énfasis a sus puntos de vista cuando los explayaban en la conversación. Justo en ese momento dos mujeres se acercaron al grupo interrumpiendo la charla, pero a ellos pareció no importarles. Reconoció a la hija mayor de Hiashi, Hinata, quien sonriendo tímidamente se posicionó junto a Naruto Namikaze el cual le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de rodearla con su brazo libre por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y provocando un tenue sonrojo en la muchacha. La otra fémina presente era una rubia altísima y delgada, ataviada en un provocador y revelador vestido púrpura, con su hermoso cabello largo y brillante atado en una coleta alta. Fue ella quien con un fluido movimiento se enganchó al brazo de Neji, apegándose a él de forma posesiva, sonriéndole encantadora y dedicándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla.

Una dolorosa puntada se instaló en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, queriendo apartar la mirada de ellos sin poder realmente. Neji no parecía incómodo con la cercanía de la mujer, sin rechazar su contacto e incluso elevando débilmente una de sus comisuras en un gesto jocoso. Ella los había visto en un par de ocasiones juntos, pero nunca sospechó que pudiesen mantener algún tipo de relación cercana, sobretodo cuando su jefe decía que no tenía tiempo para relaciones amorosas, pero no podía culparlo, después de todo era un hombre con necesidades y aquella rubia era espectacularmente bella, por lo cual no sería raro que compartieran un trato más íntimo. Tenten ignoró el dolor que le provocaba aquella suposición, apartando la mirada sólo para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente buscando fingir indiferencia, contuvo las lágrimas que sin preverlas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos, reteniéndolas con dignidad hasta que se encontrara sola en su habitación. Aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ponerse a llorar como una estúpida sin una razón contundente. Exhaló lentamente abriendo los ojos a medida que se sentía más tranquila, sonrió falsamente haciendo un pequeño asentimiento para confirmar su asistencia al evento, incluso si nadie la estaba viendo. Arregló el delicado paño que cubría sus hombros, sostuvo su cartera con firmeza, disponiéndose completamente para largarse de una buena vez, aun cuando tuviese que caminar varias cuadras para conseguir transporte que la dejara en su hogar.

Sin mirar a nadie caminó por el salón hasta llegar a la entrada, le sonrió al portero a modo de despedida y salió por la puerta que minutos antes la vio entrar. Bajó los escalones con lentitud, asegurándose que sus pies no se enredasen con el largo de su vestido y terminara bajando las escaleras de la manera menos sutil, digna y femenina posible: rodando. Retomó el camino de pequeñas piedrecillas sin apurar el paso debido a que los zapatos de tacón que llevaba no le permitían desplazarse muy rápido y el suelo tampoco le facilitaba la tarea. Mantenía la mirada gacha con la cabeza consumida por aquella cruel imagen que prefería no haber visto. La parte consciente de su mente le decía que no debía sentirse afligida ni dolida por lo presenciado, porque ella sabía que _debía_ ser así, pero la parte irracional se defendía diciendo que a pesar de tenerlo siempre presente, no quitaba que lastimara profundamente el comprobar un supuesto que rogaba porque fuese mentira. Una brisa fría se hizo presente haciéndola estremecer. Se le escapó un sollozo que no supo si fue de sorpresa o de pena, pero continuó caminando deseosa de huir lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar opulento al que no pertenecía.

―¡Tenten!

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el llamado, reconociendo de inmediato la voz. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, rogando inútilmente para que no fuese él quien la seguía. No tenía tanta suerte.

―Neji–san ―saludó respetuosamente volteando lentamente, permaneciendo con la cabeza gacha sin querer mirarlo―. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

―¿Ya te vas? ―preguntó el hombre ignorando la pregunta que ella le hacia. Su tono de voz era imparcial y su rostro estaba sereno, como si la respuesta de ella fuera lo que menos le importase.

―Sí ―respondió ella irguiendo la cabeza pero enfocando sus ojos a la altura del pecho masculino―. Me presenté como ordenó, pero vi que estaba ocupado por lo cual no quise interrumpirlo ―endureció los gestos manteniendo la máscara de profesionalidad―. Al no tener ninguna labor en esta reunión he decidido retirarme, a menos que usted necesite algo.

Neji tensó la mandíbula molesto por la forma en que ella le hablaba y su reticencia a verlo a los ojos. Apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo y suspiró levemente para calmarse.

―¿Por qué me estás hablando así?

―¿Así cómo, señor? ―cuestionó Tenten orgullosa de mantener su careta.

―¡Tenten! ―vociferó perdiendo la paciencia―. ¡Deja de actuar como una estúpida! ―gruñó con rabia acercándose un paso más a la mujer.

Ante semejante insulto, la joven de cabello castaño ya no pudo mantener totalmente su indiferencia. Molesta levantó la vista, mirándolo directamente con los ojos centellantes de rabia contenida.

―¿Por qué me insulta de esa manera, señor? ―preguntó soberbia, sintiendo el crujido de sus dientes apretados. No se doblegaría ante él―. No he hecho nada para que me trate así.

―¡No me hables de esa manera! ―encolerizado se acercó aún más, rodeando los brazos de ella con sus manos―. Deja de tratarme de señor.

―Usted es mi jefe, señor, debo tratarlo con respeto ―no se intimidó ni por su cercanía ni por la forma en que la miraba―. Además, no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo conmigo aquí afuera cuando su acompañante lo está esperando en la fiesta.

La mirada del Hyūga se desestabilizó, cediendo en su agarre pero sin separarse. La respiración de Tenten le hacía cosquillas en la piel descubierta del cuello provocándole aquellos acostumbrados estremecimientos placenteros, mientras que ella parecía imperturbable por su cercanía o contacto, sin amedrentarse por su ataque de rabia o sus gritos, más bien le sostenía la mirada con sus ojos cafés brillando fieros, duros y aquel muro impenetrable que siempre salía a relucir cuando él la hería.

―Tú eres mi acompañante esta noche, Tenten ―reconoció bajando considerablemente la voz―, por eso te pedí que vinieras.

―Usted no me pidió que viniera, señor, me lo ordenó ―recordó con cizaña―. Nunca se refirió a una invitación por lo que supuse que mi asistencia sería netamente profesional.

―¿Crees que te regalaría un vestido así solamente para venir a trabajar? ―sus ojos bajaron a través del cuerpo de la mujer deteniéndose unos instantes en su llamativo escote―. ¿Crees que me pondría una corbata del mismo color que tú vestido sólo por casualidad?

Fue un golpe bajo que no se esperaba. Su mirada se fijó entonces en la corbata que él llevaba puesta y concibió cómo su máscara parecía resquebrajarse ante la sorpresa de corroborar las palabras de su jefe. Las manos del hombre se posaron nuevamente alrededor de la parte desnuda de sus brazos, pero esta vez se asemejaba más a una caricia que buscaba hacerla ceder. La rabia estalló.

―Pues entonces no parecías recordar que yo iba a ser tu acompañante cuando tenías a esa rubia pegada a ti ―le recriminó soltándose bruscamente poniendo distancia entre ellos―. Bien que parecías bastante complacido cuando te tocaba…

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―se enervó―. Yamanaka es amiga de mi prima yo ni siquiera la conozco mucho… la he visto un par de veces por obligación. No he compartido con ella más que unas palabras.

―Parecía que se conocían muy bien cuando estaban coqueteándose ―bufó con ironía, poniendo las manos en sus caderas―. Parecía que se conocían bastante en situaciones mucho más íntimas y sin ropa.

Neji se mostró visiblemente ofendido:― ¿Estás insinuando que yo me he acostado con ella?

―No me sorprendería.

―¡No puedes decir semejante idiotez! ―sentenció furioso―. Sabes perfectamente cuál es la única mujer con la que tengo sexo ―la miró acusatoriamente―. No vengas ahora con que eres una de esas celosas sin fundamento.

―¿Celosa yo? ―exclamó irónicamente sorprendida―. ¿Quién es el que amenazó a su amigo por invitarme a tomar un café? ¿Quién es el que se enoja cuando algún hombre me habla en la empresa? ―regañó―. No me hables de celos sin fundamentos, Neji.

―¡Sasuke quiere acostarse contigo!

―¡Me invitó a un café!

Gruñó totalmente fastidiado, levantando las manos y enterrándolas en su cuero cabelludo tirando un poco de su cabello en un arranque desesperado. Esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo volvía loco, lo enervaba, lograba que todo su temple se fuera a la basura en un segundo, lo descomponía con su carácter indomable, lo atraía como una polilla a la luz, percibiéndola incluso en la lejanía, tal como recién había ocurrido cuando casi por instinto (por darle algún nombre) había volteado justo en el momento que ella se retiraba, deshaciéndose de su compañía sin miramientos sólo para seguirla sin sospechar que tendría que lidiar con el intercambio de acusaciones verbales que acababa de acontecer. Tenten era el motivo por el que todo su sistemático y perfecto mundo se desestabilizaba, la causa de situaciones vertiginosas a las que no lograba acostumbrarse, pero tampoco podía dejar. Ella solía convertirlo todo en un caos, pero entonces lo miraba, le sonreía y él sentía que no importaba si conseguía que todo eso fuera sólo para él.

Aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, manteniéndolo unos segundos y luego expulsándolo lentamente. Deslizó sus dedos a los largo de su cabello antes de encontrar la calma necesaria para continuar hablando. Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la mujer que tanto lo perturbaba, la cual se mantenía a la defensiva.

―Yo no vine con Yamanaka, ni me he acostado con ella, ni me interesa, ni nada ―decretó duramente―. Te invité a ti, quizás no de la manera adecuada, pero en mis planes siempre estuvo venir contigo ―rectificó manteniendo la mirada calmada―. Incluso le comenté a mi padre y mi tío que serías mi acompañante.

La mandíbula de Tenten se desencajó al escuchar la última frase, incrédula de que su jefe le hubiese contado a su papá y su tío que ella lo acompañaría en la dichosa fiesta, principalmente porque era la primera vez que él la consideraba para algo así frente a su familia.

―¿Por qué les dijiste? ―quiso saber.

―Porque tú eres mí…

―¿Tú qué, Neji? ―presionó.

―Mi secretaria ―dictaminó firme, ocultando completamente lo que instantes antes estuvo a punto de decir.

―Podrías haber invitado a alguien más hermosa y con más clase ―atacó con rabia mal contenida, intentando ocultar la enorme decepción que le provocaba confirmar cuál era la etiqueta que él mantenía para ella. Sabía que nunca sería más que eso.

Y le dolía mucho.

―Terminemos con el tema ―resopló cansado de aquella pelea―. Vamos, te llevaré a casa… no vale la pena quedarse ―dio media vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento―. Supongo que viniste en taxi ―comentó sólo para no sumirse en un silencio incómodo.

―No, vine en patines ―respondió la mujer con ironía. Él sabía que no poseía automóvil―. Aquí los tengo guardados, idiota ―argumentó levantando la pequeña cartera.

El respeto establecido por la jerarquía laboral era bastante importante en su relación. Agradecía que nadie fuese testigo de la enorme obediencia que le tenía a su jefe.

―Ya no pelees conmigo, Tenten ―pidió resignado―. Vámonos a casa… estoy cansado.

Ella quería seguir discutiendo, todavía se sentía molesta por lo que había ocurrido, aunque quizás eran sus celos los que hablaban incluso cuando Neji le había dejado bastante claro que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con la hermosa rubia que le había coqueteado frente a sus ojos. Quiso resistirse, molestarlo un poco más e irse sola, pero entonces él le decía que se fueran a casa, _a casa_ , terminando de descolocarla y haciéndola sucumbir, destrozándola y provocando que su corazón se acelerase a niveles insospechados. Porque para ellos no existía un _a casa_ , pero él lo hacía parecer tan real que Tenten no podía negarse a creerle, aunque fuese por un momento. Incluso si la realidad volvía a despedazarla al día siguiente.

―Puedes dejarme cerca de la parada de los taxis ―comentó mientras lo seguía―. Así puedes irte a tú casa a descansar.

Todavía existía una parte de ella que se negaba a creer que existía una posibilidad, que no quería soñar con aquello, esa parte racional que le decía (y la convencía) de rehusarse a más dolor, a los _talveces_ , a quererlo, a dormir con él cuando era imposible pensar que lo que mantenían podía ser algo más. A ilusionarse con que él la podría llegar a amar.

―Dije que nos iremos a casa ―reafirmó bruscamente deteniéndose un instante y volteando la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

Tenten rezongó algo impotente por no tener buenos argumentos para seguir llevándole la contraria y no quedar como una dramática resentida. Finalmente optó por seguirle a pasos circunspectos, dándole así el impulso que él necesitaba para seguir caminando en dirección a su automóvil. Se mantuvo con la vista pegada al ruedo de su falda levemente obnubilada por el majestuoso movimiento de la suave tela al caminar. Era un vestido tan hermoso, incluso ella misma se sentía majestuosa con la prenda, sintiéndose conforme horas atrás al verse cubierta por aquel magistral trozo de tela. Lamentablemente Neji, a quien pretendía impresionar y demostrar que ella también podía ser elegante, no había comentado nada respecto a su apariencia.

Se detuvo junto al vehículo de su jefe, levantando la cabeza sólo para sorprenderse al verlo parado junto a la puerta del copiloto. No creía que él le estaba diciendo implícitamente que quería que manejara ella, ya que nunca se lo había permitido, pero cuando frunció el entrecejo en una mueca claramente interrogativa para saber qué pretendía, Neji no la estaba viendo, más bien recorría todo el lugar con la mirada, girando la cabeza en varias direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―interrogó.

No hubo una respuesta verbal, sino que todo se redujo a un rápido movimiento que logró sobresaltarla, pero no fue capaz de pensar ni de hacer algo por evitar que su espalda chocara de lleno contra el costado de uno de los costosos autos. Abrió los ojos impactada viendo a sólo centímetros de su rostro, el de Neji.

―Nunca vuelvas a tratarme de señor ¿escuchaste? ―siseó con los dientes muy apretados―. Lo odio.

Tenten se encontró con sus ojos, los cuales parecían constituidos por rabia mal contenida, pero había una o dos cosas más que se inmiscuían por las esquinas, como remolinos de un color distinto al grisáceo común de sus ojos. Casi como la representación de una vorágine de emociones. Le sostuvo la mirada, perdida en el brillo enigmático de sus orbes, asintiendo instintivamente a su petición.

No hubo más palabras ya que súbitamente sus labios se vieron capturados por los del atractivo que la mantenía apresada entre su cuerpo y el vehículo, logrando desestabilizarla completamente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la inesperada reacción, pero al instante automáticamente se vio a sí misma correspondiendo el demandante beso. Neji parecía querer comérsela a través de esa caricia, como si toda la furia que sintió en algún momento se canalizara en sus labios y quisiera que ella la entendiera, que cediera, se sometiera y olvidara todo. Como siempre ocurría cuando vivían situaciones similares.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Esa era pregunta que no tenía respuesta y por más que aquella situación se repitiera una y otra vez, la misma interrogante no dejaba de aparecer sin obtener jamás la contestación necesaria para dejar de surgir, una que apartara finalmente todas sus dudas y lograse calmarla. Para saber de una vez por todas por qué él continuaba con aquello, incluso cuando Tenten hacía mil intentos por alejarlo, para que se hartara de ella y dejara de buscarla.

Ella era la simple secretaria de un joven y exitoso hombre. Ella no tenía nada de lo que jactarse para conquistarlo: no poseía un apellido de renombre, menos aún una cuantiosa fortuna, ni siquiera tenía familia, sólo sus estudios que la catalogaban como una buena profesional, nada más que eso y aún así había capturado la atención de ese arisco, indiferente y racional hombre. Aquel al que parecían no llamarle la atención las mujeres para mantener una relación seria y formal, había sido cautivado por una simple secretaria. A pesar de no ser nada con nombre, consolidado o público, Tenten internamente podía regocijarse pensando que a diferencia de muchas, se mantenía siempre junto a él, independiente del trabajo, compartían mucho más que el plano laboral, siendo quizás la única que conocía su departamento, su cama, la textura y color de cada juego de sábanas que poseía.

Era su amante, ese era el nombre más decente y el que menos los relacionaba, porque decir que era la secretaria que se acostaba con su jefe, no era algo que la enorgulleciera. Le gustaba más saber que era la mujer, así de simple: la mujer que había logrado someter a Neji Hyūga, al menos sexualmente.

Conocía al hombre para el cual llevaba cuatro años trabajando. Él era un tipo demasiado enfocado en el trabajo, dejando de lado muchas otras cosas sólo para cumplir con los objetivos que se imponía para surgir; le gustaba la perfección, por lo cual exigía mucho a quienes trabajaban para él. Ella se había adecuado rápidamente al ritmo de trabajo que él asignaba, ya que también le gustaba la perfección de todo lo que hacía, ganándose con eso el respeto de su jefe y la permanencia en su puesto de trabajo. Neji no era un hombre muy sociable, eso ella lo notó a la primera, manteniendo una relación muy intensa principalmente con su familia y algunos pocos a los que consideraba sus amigos, mostrándose distante y sumamente formal y austero cuando se trataba de negocios, mientras que en el plano emocional no se le conocía ninguna pareja, viéndosele en contadas ocasiones sociales con una que otra mujer, sin confirmarse jamás algún tipo de romance o relación indiscreta, tachándolo de homosexual reprimido. Tenten podía asegurar, después de casi tres años de sexo maravilloso, cuál era la preferencia sexual de su jefe, pero lamentablemente no podía reconocerlo públicamente, o dar indicios de algo, porque ellos continuaban siendo amantes escondidos que nunca tendrían algo lo suficientemente importante como para sacarlo a la luz.

Y eso también dolía muchísimo.

―Vamos… ―dijo de pronto Neji separándose rudamente de sus labios, dejándola impactada y deseosa de más. Lo vio un tanto perdida aunque recuperó la compostura rápidamente, subiendo al coche casi por inercia una vez que él le abrió la puerta.

En instantes ya estaban saliendo del recinto en el más absoluto silencio. Tenten no estaba incómoda por el mutismo del hombre, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, razón que la llevaba a respetar los momentos en los que prefería callar asumiendo complaciente la misma actitud ya que siempre se trataban de momentos gratos en su muda compañía. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla aquellas calles vacías de vida, rodeadas de amplios muros de cemento y hierro forjado ―los que protegían las enormes mansiones de ese sector de la cuidad― volvieron a su mente todas las dudas que surgían al estar con él. La incertidumbre, el desprecio de sí misma y los deseos de huir, acabar con todo y lograr alejarse de una buena vez del Hyūga. Aunque nunca lo conseguía.

Suspiró despacio intentando olvidar su constante abatimiento. Desatendió la vista del panorama que iban dejando atrás, volteando la cabeza y mirándolo a él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, Neji Hyūga le pareció un hombre sumamente atractivo con sus ojos grises que variaban en ocasiones de tonalidad, sus rasgos masculinos duros y marcados e incluso su nariz un poco chueca, su porte alto con hombros anchos y cintura estrecha y sobretodo su largo cabello castaño oscuro, liso y brillante, envidia de cualquier mujer (incluida ella) debido a lo lozano y bien cuidado que se percibía, pero toda esa hermosura se vio opacada por su carácter y actitud indiferente, o su forma brusca y cruel con que la trató durante los primeros meses de trabajo hasta que comprendió que ella se desempeñaba perfectamente en sus obligaciones, habituándose a su ritmo y su forma exigente, ganándose así un trato mucho más suave y cordial. Ambos se adecuaron al otro, como si se trataran de dos piezas de rompecabezas; Tenten había llegado al punto de casi pensar como su jefe, anticipándose siempre a lo que podía llegar a necesitar o hacer o incluso entendiendo sus escuetos pedidos. Fue a medida que lo conocía que Neji se convirtió en un hombre sumamente atractivo para ella, más allá de lo físico, sino que por su manera de ser, la que proyectaba y la real, la confianza adquirida y la extraña complicidad que crearon. Él empezó a gustarle, pero extrañamente no de manera romántica, sino que como amigo.

Todo cambió aquel día en que a última hora surgieron un montón de problemas que debían ser solucionados a la brevedad. Ella se ofreció a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitase, quedándose después del horario laboral establecido incluso cuando ya la mayoría se había retirado. Estaban cansados física y mentalmente, pero las cosas iban encaminándose correctamente hacia la solución que Neji necesitaba para poder marcharse tranquilo. Tenten por su parte se sentía orgullosa de su desempeño y principalmente de haber recibido un sutil agradecimiento por parte de su jefe, el cual escuetamente le dijo que gracias a ella había logrado solucionar todo más rápido. Sonrió imperceptiblemente recordando que en algún momento la tensión sexual fue latente dentro de la oficina, enmascarada con comentarios sobre lo que estaban haciendo, sonrisas y algunas burlas. Pronto vinieron los roces casuales, las miradas de reojo, la cercanía abrumadora y los silencios deseosos que desencadenaron un frente a frente desesperado, que se transformó en un choque abrupto de sus bocas, un beso cargado de exorbitante pasión, a ella a medio vestir sobre el escritorio de su jefe gimiendo gozosa mientras el hombre, en similares condiciones, la penetraba una y otra vez jadeando de placer hasta que ambos culminaron en un potente orgasmo. Después de aquel día los toques indecorosos se volvieron recurrentes, la ropa siempre terminaba por estorbar y el sexo se transformó en un pasatiempo demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

Neji siempre se encargó de dejar en claro que aquello era sólo sexo, que nunca tendrían algo más, que compartirían de una relación puramente física para aliviar el deseo tácito que sentían uno por el otro, recordándole que no podía enamorarse de él porque aquello terminaría acabando y él no quería perderla laboralmente debido a que le costaría un montón encontrar a alguien que cumpliera tan bien como ella. Tenten se fastidiaba totalmente siempre que lo escuchaba recordarle aquello, repitiéndole una y otra vez que ella no se enamoraría de él, que ya anteriormente había tenido un par de relaciones de ese tipo y que sabía diferenciar perfectamente una relación romántica de otra en la que sólo importaba el sexo y que ella únicamente estaba dispuesta a calmar su necesidad con él, sin exigirle ni esperar nada más. Aquello se mantuvo muy bien durante los dos primeros años de encuentros sexuales, hasta que ella, cayendo en su propio juego, se dio cuenta que después de tanto tiempo simplemente no había podido ignorar los sentimientos que habían ido surgiendo por su jefe, dándose cuenta que estaba enamorada de Neji el día en que él le comentó que saldría a cenar con una mujer. Aquella noche lloró acostada en su cama, abrazándose a sí misma al imaginárselo desnudo, jadeando y gruñendo de placer junto a otra mujer y que quizás aquella no era la primera vez que Neji estaba con otra mujer, sino que sólo la única vez que se enteraba. Sospechando que quizás aquello que mantenían finalmente había llegado a su fin implícitamente, que ya no habrían más horas extra laborales, ni fines de semana de puro sexo, risas cómplices ni miradas extrañas. Se convenció que debía dejarlo pasar, que ella sabía que tarde o temprano aquello ocurriría, por lo cual debía mantener la frente en alto y fingir que no le importaba volver a ser sólo la secretaria que cumplía eficientemente con su trabajo, olvidando que muchas veces le abrió las piernas al hombre para el que trabajaba. Mantuvo su profesionalidad al volver al trabajo, conservando la faceta estrictamente laboral sin perder el trato acostumbrado con su jefe, demostrando así que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que él se relacionara con otras mujeres. El joven Hyūga no mostró ningún interés en intentar algo más que lo laboral, confirmando así todas las resquebrajaduras de cabeza que surgieron. Aceptando con cierto atisbo de dolor, que finalmente todo había acabado, que volverían a la relación rigurosamente profesional del jefe y su secretaria.

Fue producto de su decepción, de la angustia y ese poquito de dolor que sentía por haber terminado todo abruptamente justo cuando ella se daba cuenta que sentía muchas cosas por su jefe, que buscó consuelo en otra persona. Creía que si Neji podía hacerlo, ella también. Porque siempre fue sabido por los dos que nada los unía, incluso si nunca acordaron que serían exclusivos en materia sexual, ella lo creyó así, pero él le había demostrado que no era como ilusamente pensaba; que el hecho que tuvieran sexo regularmente no los privaba de estar con otras personas, dejándoselo bien en claro al salir con otra mujer (la que ella sabía) y quizás con cuántas más, mientras que Tenten se mantuvo como una tonta fiel, creyendo que el Hyūga no tenía tiempo para conocer nuevas parejas. Terminó aceptando la invitación de uno de los hombres que también trabajaban en la empresa, Hidan, quien en varios ocasiones se le había insinuado y ella rechazado. Salieron juntos después del trabajo durante todos los días de la semana posterior a la cita de Neji, e incluso terminaron en la cama en dos ocasiones, pero ya para el viernes su jefe los vio conversando con demasiada cercanía, desencadenando con eso una fuerte discusión en la privacidad de la oficina de este, en donde ella puntualizó todos sus puntos respecto a los términos de su relación y él reconociendo ofendido que no tenía con sexo con nadie más que con ella. Se enojaron, se gritaron, Tenten le dijo que pensaba que todo se había acabado mientras que Neji aseguró que él no tenía intención de terminarlo. Fue así como volvieron a la rutina sexual de siempre, escondidos, miedosos, prohibido y sólo amantes. El Hyūga nunca se enteró que ella se acostó con otro, Tenten terminó cada día enamorándose un poco más de su jefe.

A veces sentía ganas de gritarle al mundo que estaban juntos, que compartían algo más que una relación de jefe – secretaria, que era algo mucho más profundo. Neji depositó en ella una confianza increíble, porque no sólo compartían juegos sexuales, sino que también una especie de amistad; él le contaba sus cosas, sus problemas, parte de su vida, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente, guardando cada una de sus palabras como si se tratase de un importante tesoro que con recelo debía cuidar. Soñaba con decirle a todos que lo amaba, que después de tanto tiempo compartiendo con él, de todas las trabas mentales y su propia predisposición a no hacerlo, había terminado perdidamente enamorada de su jefe, sin realmente quererlo, ni desearlo, sin poder luchar contra sus sentimientos y lograr enterrarlos olvidando el lugar donde lo hizo, tal como muchas veces deseaba, pero entonces Neji se presentaba como un hombre encantador, preocupado, dispuesto, que confiaba ciegamente haciéndole creer que deseaba estar con ella y nunca perderla, expresando implícitamente más de lo que quería, confundiéndola y logrando que ella desistiera, una vez más, de dejarlo. Porque lo amaba.

Desafortunadamente aquel amor le hacia daño, porque el Hyūga podía demostrar muchas formas de cariño con ella, así como también preocupación e incluso posesión, pero generalmente todo aquello podía asimilarse a una relación de amistad, de dos personas que se han hecho muy buenos amigos. Neji había adquirido la costumbre de abrazarla contra su cuerpo cada vez que dormían juntos, también estaban aquellas miradas extrañas que solía dedicarle, como si sus pensamientos fueran un ciclón siniestro, apartándola luego sin mediar palabra, los besos a veces eran sólo de despedida, casi con un vislumbre de cariño y costumbre; un roce de sus bocas con la promesa de verse al día siguiente, como una pareja común y corriente, pero volvía la lejanía de él, desaparecían los gestos mudos y las miradas que no sabía interpretar, volviéndolo irreal, confuso, un supuesto equivocado de creer cosas que no eran. Confirmar nuevamente que Neji no la quería de la misma forma que ella, sino que sólo guardaba para ella el tipo de cariño impersonal, vacío y carente de importancia que cualquier hombre suele tener con su amante. Que quizás eran amigos, pero él parecía también rehuir de aquel vínculo en ocasiones. Como si temiera que algo más pudiese desencadenarse. Lamentablemente aquello ya había ocurrido. Tenten lo amaba y estaba claro que él no correspondía el sentimiento.

Aquel terrible amor unilateral era el que la hacía pensar en terminar definitivamente con su relación. Renunciar a su trabajo e irse lejos para que la distancia la ayudase a olvidarlo, consiguiendo así alejarse de él y los sentimientos que le generaba, dejar allí el dolor que le producía la imposibilidad de amarlo, huyendo se todo como si fuese una cobarde, pero una que estaba pensando en sí misma y en el sufrimiento con el que ya no quería seguir torturándose. Podía dejarlo, todo estaba en su fuerza de voluntad, en tomar la decisión y cumplirla, el problema radicaba en la confusión que Neji le generaba, queriendo apartarse, pero sucumbiendo ante su corazón enamorado y empeñado en aguardar un poco más, en ser capaz de soportarlo y esperar. Esperar algo que no sabía si ocurriría.

Quizás en otra ciudad o tal vez en un país lejano, en cualquier otra parte, Tenten tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, hacer gala de sus estudios y trabajar en lo que había estudiado: economía y administración de empresas, título del cual hacía uso en su actual trabajo siendo la asistente personal y secretaria de Neji, pero no estaba contratada como economista o administradora de empresas, sin embargo utilizaba todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en la universidad y algunos diplomados al trabajar en la empresa Hyūga, principalmente con quien era su jefe ya que él le otorgaba muchas tareas relacionadas con su área de estudio, mucho más que sólo pactar reuniones, revisar su agenda o hacer el papeleo. No podía quejarse, había entrado a trabajar nada más salir de la universidad aprovechando la primera oportunidad que se le presentó de entrar a laborar en una importante franquicia del país, independiente si era un puesto de secretaria y no de lo que su título señalaba. En algunas ocasiones Neji había comentado que quizás sería adecuado que ella tomara un puesto acorde a su profesión, pero argumentaba que no sabía qué haría si ella no estaba a su lado para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a solucionar todos los problemas, que necesitaba de sus conocimientos para cumplir con sus propias labores y que sería un desastre si no estaba para recordarle todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenten se sentía conforme con su papel de ayudante, porque si bien en el contrato no se especificaba, ella realmente trabajaba en lo que había estudiado. Era la mano derecha de Neji Hyūga y podía ser que tal vez aquella misma referencia le sirviera para encontrar trabajo en otra parte; todavía era joven, tenía muy buena experiencia en su área laboral y no veía problema en cambiar de ciudad en busca de algo nuevo. El problema estaba en convencer a su corazón.

―Mañana me voy de viaje ―la voz del hombre la sacó de su trance. Se acomodó en su lugar antes de mirarlo fijamente para darle a entender que le ponía atención―. Salió algo inesperado, así que mañana parto temprano junto a mi padre para arreglar esos asuntos.

―Entiendo ―respondió ella. Sabía que Neji le decía todo eso sólo por motivos laborales.

―Tendrás que posponer las reuniones pactadas para la semana entrante ―continuó él―, y hacerte cargo de los contratos que se están formulando para el nuevo proyecto ―ella asentía a cada una de sus indicaciones―; quiero que todo esté en perfecto orden cuando regrese. No tardaré más de una semana.

El silencio volvió a reinar dentro del vehículo. Ella enfocó su mirar en la calle, dándose cuenta que no era la ruta que los llevaría al departamento de su jefe. Prefirió omitir cualquier clase de pregunta, esperando que pronto él le comunicara sus intenciones.

―El vestido que elegí te quedó a la perfección ―comentó el Hyūga terminado con el silencio abruptamente―. Con sólo verlo supe que era perfecto para ti.

―Sí… ―respondió Tenten dudosa mirando la hermosa y suave tela que cubría sus piernas―. Es lindo, delicado y es de mi color favorito… aunque quizás demasiado llamativo ―su cabeza bajó más hasta ver el inicio del escote―. Todos me miraban cuando entré en el salón ―recordó―, eso fue muy incómodo… creí que todos sabían que era tú secretaria y que no debía estar ahí ―se sinceró.

―Eras mi acompañante en la fiesta ―le recordó Neji apretando con más ímpetu el volante―. Debería haberte visto cuando llegaste mostrándole a todos que estabas conmigo y que no debían mirarte... para que no te sintieras incómoda…

Su corazón se aceleró ante la insinuación de él mostrándose en público junto a ella, pero aquello no alcanzó a suceder. Le sonrió embelesada por la posibilidad de lo que no fue mientras Neji la miraba fijamente, elevando las comisuras en un gesto que no alcanzó a convertirse en una sonrisa, pero estirando el brazo para acariciar suavemente la piel descubierta de su pierna que se vislumbraba por abertura del vestido. Se mordió las labios reprimiendo un suspiro al sentir como la mano de él se deslizaba tan gentilmente por su extremidad; una caricia sencilla que lograba alborotarle todos sus sentidos. Mantuvo la vista fija en el movimiento de la mano masculina, pero no opuso resistencia ni objetó nada. Le gustaba que tuviera un gesto tan inesperado e insinuante como aquel.

El semáforo en rojo obligó a Neji a detenerse aprovechando aquel momento para inclinarse y atraer a Tenten hacía él, atrapando sus labios en un beso urgente y desesperado, ansioso de volver a besarlo, de llegar pronto a su destino. Dejar atrás la discusión de un rato atrás, olvidar todo como siempre que estaban juntos, sin preguntas y menos aún respuestas. De ella y él, nada más. La mano que antes acarició la piel desnuda de su pierna, viajó esta vez un poco más arriba, posicionándose sobre el seno cubierto por la suave tela del vestido. Lo apretó casi con rudeza, hasta que su tacto se sintió levemente aliviado. Tenten suspiró en su boca.

―Me gusta mucho como te queda ese vestido ―confesó sobre los labios de la chica―, pero desde que te vi sólo tengo deseos de quitártelo.

Palabras que nadie creería que llegarían a salir de su boca, de alguien tan medido con sus expresiones, pero para ella no era la primera vez que las oía; conocía de sobra el lado caliente de Neji, el lujurioso y sexual, el insinuante, aquel que sabía exactamente qué decir para encenderla. Volvieron a besarse con entrega, sintiendo como de un momento a otro, la temperatura dentro de aquel medio de transporte había aumentado.

El hombre se separó bruscamente de su boca, dejándola con los labios entreabiertos y el deseo a flor de piel. Tomó el volante nuevamente siguiendo con la trayectoria que sólo él conocía. Tenten se le quedó viendo fijamente, con los ojos dilatados y los labios enrojecidos producto de aquel furioso beso que habían compartido. Bastaba un beso, una caricia y las palabras necesarias, para que ella olvidara de todos sus pensamientos y decisiones, cambiándolos radicalmente por deseo y entrega hacia el hombre que ahora conducía, pero que se mostraba igual de deseoso que ella.

Lo observó con lentitud. No había reparado en lo apuesto que se veía con ese traje de etiqueta; negro completo, con una camisa blanca y la ya mencionada corbata del mismo color que su vestido, su largo cabello castaño perfectamente atado en una coleta. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al pensar que tal como dijo él, se vería mejor sin llevarlo puesto.

Aun cuando la parte más racional de su cerebro le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, sus instintos ya eran dominados por el deseo, por aquella pequeña llama que había empezado a arder con un simple beso. Incluso cuando alguna extraña vocecilla en su cabeza le gritaba que eso le hacia daño, ella prefirió ignorarla y sucumbir al placer que aquel hombre era capaz de provocarle. Su corazón enamorado podía sufrir porque Neji no le correspondía el mismo sentimiento, pero su cuerpo parecía olvidarse de sus aquellos cuando él la acariciaba.

Liberándose del cinturón de seguridad, realizó un fluido movimiento, lento y estudiado, quedando en la posición que quería. Fueron sus pensamientos los que le provocaron una pecaminosa sonrisa, se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua acercándose un poco más hasta que su boca se posó sobre la mejilla del hombre quien se tensó, pero continuó conduciendo. Nuevamente la punta de su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, esta vez para rozar levemente la piel de su rostro, trazando un sendero mojado hasta alcanzar la parte descubierta de su cuello donde depositó otro beso antes de abrir la boca para presionar suavemente sus dientes sobre aquella piel tersa. Neji jadeó, pero no realizó ninguna acción de rechazo, simplemente se mantuvo con la vista al frente y las manos cada vez más apretadas sobre el manubrio. Una de las manos de Tenten se deslizó sinuosamente lento sobre la pierna del hombre, a penas rozándolo, percibiendo como los músculos se tensaban a medida que sus dedos se acercaban a su objetivo. Su lengua recorrió el largo de su cuello alcanzando el lóbulo de la oreja para mordisquearlo justo en el momento que su mano se posaba sobre la entrepierna del joven Hyūga. Su palma se ahuecó en la posición precisa abarcando el contorno que empezaba a formarse en aquella parte, masajeó y estimuló, respirando contra su cuello, utilizando la lengua para humedecer la piel caliente del hombre al que no dejaba de mirar, estudiando sus rasgos de perfil; sus labios entreabiertos, el brillo lujurioso de sus ojos, el constante movimiento de su garganta al tragar en seco. Aquello escondido entre sus piernas empezó a tensarse, a endurecerse y dar muestras cada vez más significativas de vida. Tenten sonrió complacida, ejerciendo un poco más de presión haciéndolo respingar y soltar un gemido quedo. Sus labios volvieron a deslizarle en un roce sensual y lento por la mejilla hasta dar con la comisura de su boca, estirando los labios y presionándolos contra esa esquina. Su mano hábilmente se encargó del botón y la cremallera del pantalón, inmiscuyéndose bajo la tela hasta dar con el objeto de su deseo el cual rodeó, presionó y se encargó de liberar de su prisión. Neji gimió al sentir como ella empezaba a masturbarlo tortuosamente.

No le importaba nada. Justo en ese momento no quería seguir atormentándose con sus dolorosas cavilaciones. Siempre era lo mismo; se angustiaba recordando cada momento vivido junto a él, soltaba un par de lágrimas por el daño que su amor no correspondido le producía, se decidía a dejarlo definitivamente ―una vez más― pero todo sus sentencias o pensamientos quedaban en el olvido al momento que Neji parecía desesperado y deseoso por estar con ella. Sexo, sólo sexo, pero maravilloso y placentero. Siempre llegaba el momento de dejar de lado todas sus quejas (como aquel) y luego vendría nuevamente la tortura mental de alejarse y dejarlo, pero ahora sólo quería terminar lo que ella misma había empezado al someter a la pasión a ese hombre que se deshacía en suspiros lujuriosos entre sus manos.

No se perdió detalle de cada gesto que se mostraba tan crudamente en el rostro de Neji quien, con los labios entreabiertos, soltaba suspiros de placer al sentir la mano de la mujer acariciar sin tregua, con una lentitud tortuosa su miembro cada vez más duro. Se mordió el labio inferior para ocultar el gemido de placer que le provocó aquel pulgar recorriendo su glande. Mantuvo la vista en su ruta intentando ignorar las indebidas caricias de la mujer, quiso ordenarle que se detuviera, que podía ser peligroso, pero ya en otras ocasiones se habían arriesgado de la misma forma por lo que no podía decir que el miedo a un posible accidente era una causa para negarse a ser seducido y agasajado de aquella manera. Tenten se inclinó un poco más, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua antes de alcanzar aquello que su boca anhelaba y que sus manos estimulaban. Fue de un bocado que se tragó el pene de su jefe

―No… ―gruñó el hombre débilmente intentado resistirse en vano.

Sin embargo ella no se detuvo, sino que siguió maniobrando sobre su eje, incluso pese a lo incómoda de la posición y el reducido espacio. Ensalivó todo el largo de su pene, utilizando la lengua para estimularlo desde la base hasta la punta, apretando los labios a medida que se retiraba lentamente, besando la cabeza rojiza e hinchada, lamiendo el líquido pre seminal antes de volver a engullirlo. La mano que antes lo acariciaba se hizo camino hasta sus bolas para apretarlas suavemente. Neji jadeó.

El hombre redujo la velocidad considerablemente agradeciendo que a esa hora la ruta que seguía estuviera casi vacía. Sus brazos estaban muy tensos mientras que sus manos estaban casi blancas debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante. Debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dejarse sucumbir ante el deseo de cerrar los ojos y sólo disfrutar. Los gemidos se le escapaban tenues, la boca hambrienta de Tenten devoraba su pene con tanta maestría que sentía que no podría aguantar mucho de aquella tortura. De todas maneras, le encantaba que ella se comiera su polla.

A cada gemido que él emitía, Tenten se sentía más orgullosa y satisfecha de sí misma. Podía ser que él jamás llegara a corresponderle aquel enfermizo sentimiento llamado amor, pero estaba segura que era capaz de volverlo loco de placer, someterlo y torturarlo hasta rogar por un poco de piedad, conduciéndolo hasta una suculenta liberación de ese libido que sólo ella era capaz de despertar.

La excitación del momento estaba dando muestras tangibles en su cuerpo, debiendo de apretar las piernas para calmar el hormigueo insatisfecho de su entrepierna. Mantenía ambas manos ocupadas por lo cual no tenía la posibilidad de acariciar su clítoris para apaciguarlo un poco. El peligro de aquella maniobra conseguía despertar su lujuria hasta niveles insospechados. Su mente obscurecida de placer no parecía reaccionar ante las posibilidades de un accidente, llegando hasta el punto de no importarle nada más que conseguir que él llegara al orgasmo. Se sentía poderosa de tenerlo así, independiente si era ella la que estaba abajo, mantenía todo el control de la situación. Porque era quien lo tenía en sus manos y boca, literalmente, y sólo ella decidía hasta dónde podía llegar: conducirlo a la culminación de todo su deseo o dejarlo a medias con el dolor y la insatisfacción del placer interrumpido. La mano que se posicionó sobre su nuca presionándola suavemente en una especie de rogativa para aumentar el ritmo, confirmó todos sus pensamientos. Sonriendo entre caricias, aceptó la petición concediéndole piedad.

Él gruñó su nombre poniéndola al tanto que estaba llegando a su límite. Lo sintió tensarse todavía más al tiempo que sus bolas parecía recogerse en la palma de su mano. Complacida, aumentó el subir y bajar de su cabeza, presionando la lengua contra todo el mástil de carne que engullía, utilizando los dientes para apretar muy suavemente la base del pene. Cuando sus uñas pellizcaron los testículos el orgasmo finalmente se presentó con un potente chorro que inundó su boca. No se retiró inmediatamente sino que se mantuvo en la posición hasta tragar todo el semen se su eyaculación, limpiando con su lengua cada centímetro de aquel miembro emblandecido hasta dejarlo brillante, limpio y flácido.

Se incorporó hasta quedar correctamente en el asiento, acomodando su cabello desarreglado y ajustando un poco el vestido. Neji había detenido el auto en el costado de la carretera incapaz de seguir concentrado en manejar cuando el clímax lo alcanzó de forma tan indecorosa y poderosa.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó fingiendo inocencia lamiéndose lentamente los labios con descaro absoluto cuando él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, todavía suspirando agitado pero considerablemente menos tenso que antes.

El Hyūga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato al no encontrar su voz. Tenía la garganta seca, el corazón acelerado y la mente conmocionada por la lujuria. Tenten le sonrió de aquella manera seductoramente inocente, como si no tuviera la culpa de lo que le provocaba. Aspirando profundamente, se recompuso lo suficiente para volver a enfocar la vista al frente, tomar el volante y continuar en dirección al lugar que se dirigía.

La mujer se dio cuenta que no estaban ni cerca del camino al departamento de Neji, sino que ahora iban por la carretera desocupada y oscura, con árboles colindando la ruta y sólo los focos de alumbrado público dándole un poco de vida al sector. Arrugó el ceño confusa.

―¿Dónde vamos?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero visualizó la pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que se mostró en la boca de Neji, el cual manejaba con seguridad dejándole en claro que él sí sabía su destino. Sus ojos café se posicionaron en el miembro dormido de hombre, el cual parecía estar dormido sobre su entrepierna, casi como si hubiese salido a tomar aire. El elástico de sus calzoncillos se presionaba contra los testículos, pero no parecía incomodarle. Tenten comprendió que aquella negación a dar respuestas, era una muda venganza por lo que acababa de hacer; Neji no quería rebajarse a tener que explicarle algo cuando se sentía derrotado al explotar de placer en su boca sin tener la posibilidad (todavía) de cobrar revancha. Sonrió satisfecha de sus deducciones, queriendo demostrarle a él que entendía su juego y que también podía participar.

El resto del trayecto continuó en un silencio cómodo y cómplice. Tenten se mantuvo con la vista fija en la ruta, detallando cuando la carretera empezó a inclinarse levemente, hasta que Neji redujo la velocidad antes de virar hacia la izquierda adentrándose por un camino más estrecho y desigual, con más árboles y sin luminaria. Después de un par de kilómetros llegaron a un área abierta, en lo alto, la cual le ofrecía una vista panorámica de gran parte de la ciudad, al menos la más central ya que se veían claramente las millares de luces fluorescentes, los enormes carteles de las compañías, los anuncios luminosos en sus miles de colores y los altos rascacielos que poblaban el sector; solemnes, poderosos, bloques de toneladas de concretos que peleaban por un lugar, por mostrarle a todos que entre más grandes, más autoridad ostentaban.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―cuestionó apartando la vista para mirar al hombre.

El Hyūga sólo sonrió de lado antes de abrir la puerta y salir del automóvil.

Lo vio caminar unos pasos hasta detenerse en la parte delantera del auto apoyándose levemente contra la carrocería. Rápidamente salió del auto dirigiéndose hasta él para mirarlo fijamente exigiéndole una explicación, pero Neji mantenía sus ojos fijos en las miles de luces visibles desde el lugar, optando entonces por girar la cabeza para también admirar aquello que le llamaba tanto la atención al hombre.

Tokio parecía pequeña, insignificante, algo tan grande que se veía reducido sólo a su luminosidad desde la altura y distancia. El ruido era lejano, escueto, un murmullo generalizado y tenue, como si estuvieran encerrados en una burbuja que los apartara lo suficiente para llegar a creer que aquella ciudad no tenía importancia. Supuso que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba en alguno de los cerros cercanos, seguramente no en la cima pero sí encaminados allí. Era un sector pequeño, rodeado de enormes y frondosos árboles con un pequeño claro cubierto de césped maltratado, poseía también un pequeño tramo de no más de tres metros de ancho despejado el cual les permitía tener la vista de la ciudad, aunque debidamente habían colocado una barrera de seguridad de poco más de un metro de altura que salvaguardaba de una posible caída en lo que suponía un precipicio.

Sintió una mano grande y caliente posarse sobre su cadera, abarcando más carne de su culo que otra cosa. Se sobresaltó por el inesperado actuar del hombre, pero no se apartó en absoluto.

―Alguien me contó de este lugar ―susurró cerca de su oído―, y quise traerte… ―su voz ronca erizó todos los vellos de su nuca―. Me excitaba sólo de pensar en follarte aquí…

Jadeó producto de sus insinuantes declaraciones, cerrando los ojos al sentir la masculina mano acariciar todo el contorno de su trasero antes de subir un poco más hasta llegar a la piel expuesta de su espalda. Abrió los ojos al sentir los dientes del hombre mordisqueando su hombro y subiendo hasta alcanzar su cuello para clavar sus dientes con fuerza. Tenten gimió de sorpresa y placer, levantando las manos hasta posarlas en el torso de Neji cuando este se posicionó delante de ella. El Hyūga rodeó con ambas manos la cintura femenina acariciando su contorno hasta el borde de sus senos y luego bajando hasta las caderas para terminar ahuecando el precioso culo de su secretaria entre sus palmas. Apretó y la atrajo hacía sí, la escuchó gemir al chocar con su cuerpo y se maravilló y excitó en partes iguales cuando aquel tentador par de tetas se aplastó contra su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada brillante y deseosa de su mujer, quien respiraba entrecortadamente al tiempo que acariciaba su torso todavía cubierto subiendo lentamente hasta cruzar las manos tras su cuello, presionando para invitarlo a comerle la boca. No dudó ni un segundo en acoger su petición.

Se besaron lentamente al principio, pero a medida que el deseo aumentaba también lo hacía la intensidad de aquel beso. Sus bocas y lenguas se encontraban en una batalla campal, en alterarse, someterse, incendiarse de pasión. Neji subió sinuosamente sus manos, acariciando la piel descubierta de la espalda femenina, sintiéndola erizarse y calentarse a su toque, agradeciendo mentalmente haber elegido ese vestido para ella. Por su parte Tenten había enredado una de sus manos en el largo cabello del hombre, tironeándolo con salvajismo medido y erótico, instándolo a continuar, luchando contra él y la intensión de someterla al arrinconarla contra el vehículo e instándola a apoyarse contra el metal sin dejarle escapatoria. Alcanzó la tela elástica que rodeaba la parte superior de los bíceps de la mujer y que servía de soporte para mantener la parte delantera del vestido en su lugar. Se vio obligado a dejar de besarla. Respirando muy agitado se separó lo suficiente de ella instándola a hacer lo mismo para poder bajar el trozo de tela a través de los brazos de la mujer y conseguir despojarla finalmente de aquel obstaculizador que le impedía hacerse con ese par de tetas que tanto deseaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron, brillantes y hambrientas en el mismo momento que la mujer se deshacía hábilmente de la corbata que rodeaba el cuello de su jefe. El choque de sus labios fue inminente y, al mismo tiempo que Neji se inclinaba con ella sobre el auto, Tenten abría la camisa con ensayada maestría y desesperación. La fría superficie de metal la hizo dar un respingo al contacto con la piel desnuda de su espalda, pero el quejido se perdió en la boca del hombre y rápidamente se acostumbró a la sensación. Quedando completamente recostada sobre el automóvil abrió aún más las piernas, dándole así el espacio para que él se posicionara entre ellas. Sentía todavía el suelo en contacto con sus zapatos dándole un poco de estabilidad, el peso de Neji la apretujaba todavía más contra el auto y sus intimidades habían encontrado el ángulo perfecto para encontrarse.

Finalmente su tacto se sació al poder entrar con la suave y calurosa piel de Neji una vez que la camisa quedó abierta, recorriendo el largo de su cuello, sus hombros, sus tetillas, haciendo fricción con las palmas para estimular los pezones del hombre el cual ahogó un jadeo en la boca de ella antes de separarse agitado, mirándola con aquellos cautivantes ojos entrecerrados durante breves instantes para luego atacar su cuello mordiéndolo suavemente, dibujando figuras imaginarias con la lengua, estimulando la parte tras su oreja y volviendo a descender. Tenten gemía cada vez más fuerte sintiendo sus senos aplastados contra el torso masculino, levemente frustrada por no poder tocar más de su piel, refugiándose en tirones de cabello empujándolo contra sí. Los labios del hombre bajaron por su cuello, su clavícula hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos engulléndolo todo lo que su cavidad bucal pudo, utilizando una de sus manos para apretar y estimular el pezón del que quedaba libre.

―Son perfectos… ―escuchó decir a Neji suspirando sobre su pezón erecto.

Arqueó la espalda buscando un nuevo contacto con su boca. Le dolían los senos de necesidad, queriendo que él los estimulara y halagara como siempre hacía. El joven Hyūga tenía una especial debilidad por sus tetas, descubrió. En varias ocasiones, antes y después de comenzar su tormentosa relación, lo sorprendió con los ojos clavados en su escote, hipnotizado. Confirmando su teoría cada vez que la lujuria los dominaba y él, como si compartiera sus pensamientos inconscientemente, veneraba sus senos casi con devoción tanto con su boca, sus manos, también su pene y algunas palabras indiscretas. Solía decirle que le encantaban; que eran grandes y que no le cabían en la boca, que sus manos no daban abasto para abarcarlos y que eran tan suaves y blandos que su miembro se sentía en la gloria cada vez que ella lo apresaba entre ellos. Si alguna vez se sintió un poco insegura y avergonzada de sus atributos, haciendo incluso dolorosas maniobras para ocultarlos, ahora que había descubierto que a Neji le fascinaban, agradecía tener las tetas grandes.

Él acunó en su boca su otro seno, encargándose de seguir estimulando el otro con la mano. Con su extremidad libre hizo maniobras para subir la estorbosa y amplia tela que comprendía la falda del vestido, hasta finalmente lograr subirla lo suficiente para que las piernas de la mujer quedaran descubiertas y su feminidad oculta tras la delicada tela de una pequeña braga, se encontrase en un contacto más directo con su abultada entrepierna la cual estaba únicamente cubierta por la tela de su bóxer ya que al bajarse del auto y, sabiendo perfectamente lo que terminarían haciendo, dejó sus pantalones abiertos acomodando sólo su ropa interior lo suficiente para no andar con sus presas colgando. Tenten irguió las caderas restregando su mojada vagina cubierta por la molesta braga contra el miembro ya duro del hombre, sintiendo el metal de la cremallera raspar la parte interior de sus muslos, pero en ese momento aquello no le importó, sino que se calentó aún más al descubrir que sólo la ropa interior evitaba el contacto final.

La mano libre de Neji se internó entre sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar el coño de su frenética secretaria, sintiendo con sólo rozar la tela lo mojada que estaba. Adentró sus dedos bajo la tela jugueteando con el escaso vello púbico, gruñendo satisfecho al palpar la resbaladiza zona, pellizcándole el clítoris antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos estimulándolo y robándole más gemidos de placer a la mujer que se retorcía sobre su vehículo.

Instintivamente Tenten movió las caderas buscando un contacto más frenético, no supo en qué momento ni cómo hizo para liberarse de sus tacones, antes que sus piernas se abrieran automáticamente invitándolo a profundizar más sus caricias. Neji por su parte sonreía complacido, sin dejar de amamantarse y mover sus dedos, oyéndola gemir sonoramente y removerse bajo su cuerpo. Atrapó el duro pezón con la punta de sus dientes tirando de él hasta arrancarle un jadeo, lo soltó y lamió antes de seguir bajando a través de sus costillas arrastrando los dientes sobre la piel de esa zona alcanzando su vientre en donde esparció besos y mordiscos sobre la blanda piel. Chupó con vehemencia en algunas zonas y mordió la parte baja de su abdomen justo por debajo del ombligo, pero ya no pudo continuar debido a que la tela del vestido se agrupaba molestamente ahí. Se enderezó hasta quedar de pie admirándola sobre la cubierta del coche, jadeando y totalmente excitada. La tomó por la cintura para deslizarla a través de la superficie lisa y metálica hasta dejarla completamente recostada, le abrió las piernas obligándola a doblarlas y apoyar los pies sobre la carrocería. Tenten lo miraba con los ojos brillantes pero dejándose hacer, viendo como él tomaba toda la tela del vestido y la juntaba por sobre sus caderas, doblándola y metiéndola bajo su cuerpo dejando así aquella zona un poco más elevada. Instantes después escuchaba perfectamente como de un tirón, Neji rasgaba sus bragas hasta convertirlas en un pedazo de tela inútil del cual se deshizo sin siquiera inmutarse.

―¡Neji! ―reprochó.

―Me estorban ―se defendió el hombre sin despegar la vista de su vagina―. Te las compensaré con unas que me gusten más ―se jactó con prepotencia.

Lo vio quitarse con un desesperado movimiento el saco y la camisa que ella había abierto antes dejándolas caer sin miramientos, quedando así desnudo de las caderas para arriba. Quiso comentar algo, pero las palabras quedaron perdidas en su garganta, transformándose en un gemido suave al sentir los dedos del hombre jugueteando otra vez con sus labios vaginales, deslizándolos lentamente de arriba abajo, aumentando la humedad de aquella zona, pareciendo complacido de lo mojada que estaba. Sin previo aviso, Neji introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad arrebatándole un sonoro quejido de placer, comenzando a penetrarla en un vaivén profundo estimulando sus terminaciones nerviosas al darle la impresión que tocaba cada rincón de su interior. La otra mano se encargó de atrapar su clítoris, estimulándolo y pellizcándolo. Tenten llegó a creer que él era demasiado sádico para su venganza.

Sin darle ni un momento de tregua, el hombre se inclinó con un movimiento rápido hasta que su boca tomó posesión de aquella zona privada, cálida y mojada que tanto lo enloquecía. Dando lamidas profundas, saboreándola, bebiendo de ella. Notó que su vagina ya se encontraba bastante sensible y estimulada por lo cual sus reacciones eran mucho más intensas a cada lamida y mordida que él daba. Atrapó el hinchado clítoris con la punta de los dientes, mordisqueándolo y tirándolo muy suavemente para después calmarlo con la lengua. Sus dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su cavidad raspando con la yema de los dedos su interior caliente. Tenten gemía, alzaba las caderas y buscaba un contacto mucho más profundo. Parecía enloquecida.

Quitó los dedos de su interior oyendo un gruñido de protesta, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus manos y brazos se encargaron de rodear sus muslos, instándola a separar más las piernas y darle más espacio para hacer lo que quería. Atacó con furia y maestría aprendida con los años. Su boca no le permitió clemencia; chupó, mordió, besó y lamió todo el lugar, deleitándose con su sabor salado, con su olor extraño pero agradable y excitante, recorriéndole todo el contorno de su entrada con la punta de la lengua, ingresándola levemente en un preludio de penetración antes de ascender y alcanzar su clítoris para tironear de él con los dientes. Neji sabía qué hacer exactamente allí abajo para llevarla al límite, para conseguir que sucumbiera, que gimiera descontrolada su nombre rogándole para que la llevara pronto al orgasmo, que acabara con aquella lujuriosa tortura, pero no tendría ni un poco de compasión hasta verla completamente rendida al orgasmo que sólo él podía provocarle utilizando únicamente su lengua. Sopló la zona caliente y sensible probando un nuevo quejido y retorcimiento, pero volvió a atacar hasta que Tenten estalló en una majestuosa culminación dedicada a su nombre.

Neji sonrió satisfecho, lamiendo lentamente las muestras exactas del placer que acababa de provocarle a su secretaria, sintiéndola como quería apartarse sin permitírselo. Lamió y besó un poco más, pero sin tanta vehemencia como antes, sino que más bien como si quisiera calmarle la zona adolorida y sensitiva. Se incorporó hasta quedar de pie, sin soltarle las piernas y admirando el fruto de sus caricias; una vagina enrojecida, hinchada y brillante de excitación. Subió los ojos a través del cuerpo femenino percibiendo el subir y bajar acelerado de sus senos, sus pezones erectos, el rostro descompuesto de placer de Tenten, sus ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos. Verla yacer sobre su automóvil como si acabara de correr una maratón y estuviese rendida, casi totalmente desnuda, con las piernas completamente abiertas para él después de un suculento orgasmo, era sin duda una imagen que nunca se borraría de su mente. Sobre todo cuando había fantaseado tanto con llevarla a ese lugar.

La mujer abrió los ojos muy lentamente enfocándolos directamente en el hombre que parecía tan complacido de su trabajo, el cual la veía como si fuese una obra de arte. Sus miradas se encontraron y él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de deslizar la lengua muy lentamente por sus labios, tal como ella había hecho antes.

―Me encanta tu sabor ―comentó con voz ronca.

Tenten tembló de excitación al escucharlo hablar. Su voz se volvía tan profunda y erótica cuando estaba excitado que le hacía arder de deseo al saber que era ella quien lo ponía en aquel estado. Cerró sus piernas temblorosas para después bajarlas y tratar de incorporarse. Neji la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a quedar sentada sobre la cubierta. La soltó sólo para subir las manos y ahuecarlas en su rostro obligándola a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes antes que él se agachara un poco atrapando su boca. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron, sus labios danzaron al compás en un baile frenético, sus alientos se volvieron uno y Tenten fue capaz de sentir el sabor salado de su culminación.

Las manos femeninas tomaron rumbo a través del pecho de su jefe, acariciándole los hombros, los bíceps, subiendo nuevamente y masajeando su cuello con dedos trémulos antes de deslizarse por su torso, su vientre tenso y alcanzar la abultada zona que clamaba por atención entre sus piernas. Lo oyó gruñir en sus labios cuando acarició la marcada erección por sobre la tela ajustada de su bóxer, masajeándolo, apretándolo y entusiasmándolo un poco más. A penas alcanzó a adentrar la mano y tomar el pene duro y palpitante de Neji, masturbarlo un poco antes que él se separara bruscamente y pusiera un poco de distancia. Tenten lo observó perpleja, pero entonces él le tomó la mano tirando de ella y obligándola a ponerse de pie. La falda del vestido se cayó con la gravedad y la tela le cubrió nuevamente las piernas, pero él tomó la parte que todavía se agrupaba en sus caderas, jalando hacía abajo obligando a la prenda a ceder y caer a los pies de la mujer dejándola completamente desnuda. Se sobresaltó e intentó cubrirse mirando alrededor por si veía a alguien más.

―Tranquila ―le susurró Neji sonriendo levemente al tiempo que le acariciaba los brazos―. Nadie más vendrá, este lugar es privado… ―terminó de explicar.

La mujer de cabello castaño lo miró fijamente, exigiéndole más explicaciones, pero sabía que él no se las daría. Supuso que realmente el Hyūga tenía todo planificado para llevarla a ese lugar precisamente esa noche. Volvió a abrazarse a sí misma aunque más por un acto reflejo que por sentir frío. Agradeció internamente al verano y sus templadas noches.

―Quiero que tú también estés desnudo ―exigió.

Neji se encogió de hombros desinteresado, como si estar desnudo al aire libre no le importara en lo más mínimo. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus zapatos empujando el talón de uno con la punta del otro, se bajó los pantalones pataleando y finalmente se liberó de sus calzoncillos, dejando saltar libre su poderosa erección. Tenten lo observó recoger toda la ropa esparcida en el suelo haciendo un montón revuelto que dejó sobre la carrocería en la cual momentos antes ella había sucumbido en un orgasmo.

Una risa involuntaria que no fue capaz de controlar provocó que Neji la mirara con una ceja alzada, ella sólo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

―Es… extraño… que estemos aquí… desnudos…

Movió la cabeza señalando a su alrededor intentando explicarle a lo que se refería. El hombre pareció entender rápidamente dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Y es que estar completamente desnudos, al aire libre, de noche y en un lugar apartado de todo era gracioso y excitante en partes iguales. Novedoso, concluyó.

Neji redujo la distancia hasta rodearla con sus brazos y apegarla a él. El contacto de sus pieles fue electrizante y, sin dejar de sonreír, alzó la cabeza en busca de los labios masculinos. Se besaron con más calma, simplemente disfrutando del momento, la sensación y la experiencia.

Pronto las caricias se tornaron desesperadas y con la respiración agitada, él abandonó su boca para tomarla de la mano, enfilándose hacia la baranda de seguridad sintiendo bajo sus pies descubiertos la textura suave del césped. Tenten se ubicó frente a la baranda observando el panorama mientras que Neji se posicionó a su espalda rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apegándola a su cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó de los labios al sentir el duro y potente miembro del hombre apuñalarle la parte baja de la espalda, moviendo las caderas para aumentar el contacto.

―Mira la ciudad ―susurró el Hyūga a su oído―. Admira el lugar del que escapamos… su insignificancia comparado con esto… el único y silencioso testigo de lo que tú yo tenemos…

Se estremeció al oírlo, experimentando la sensación de todos los vellos de su nuca erizarse debido a su tono ronco y sensual y al significado de sus palabras. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, él permanecía con la vista fija en las luces distantes de la ciudad, pero su pene continuaba meciéndose sobre su culo. Inclinó las caderas hacía atrás permitiendo el contacto de su verga contra su mojada vagina. Neji se aferró a sus caderas deslizando su pene entremedio de sus pliegues, lubricándose y estimulándose más. De un solo movimiento la penetró totalmente.

Tenten gimió al sentirlo hundirse completamente en ella, disfrutando de la sensación que la dureza provocaba en sus paredes vaginales, como si la llenara completamente; cada centímetro de su interior consumido por su potente verga. Se aferró a la barrera de contención, rodeándola con ambas manos para poder darse soporte al tiempo que Neji le apretaba más fuerte las caderas adecuándola para mejorar la posición de penetración y comenzando con un ritmo enloquecedor; retirándose muy lentamente casi como una tortura para luego volver a entrar de una sola estocada rápida y profunda. El ritmo fue aumentando a medida que sus necesidades clamaban por más; ella se inclinó casi en noventa grados mirando sus tetas rebotar a medida que él la estocaba con más fluidez y potencia. Las manos masculinas cobijaron sus senos apretándolos con fuerza deteniendo así el vaivén doloroso producido por el ritmo de penetración. Gemía despacio aunque se le escapaban quejidos más sonoros cuando él tocaba un punto extremadamente sensible en su interior, se mordió el labio haciendo acopio de su fuerza para darle estabilidad a sus caderas y permitir que aquella majestuosa verga llegara mucho más adentro.

Llegado cierto momento, Neji la sorprendió al obligarla a levantarse bruscamente pegando su espalda al torso de él, jadeando en el acto, logrando así un nuevo y satisfactorio ángulo de penetración que en pocos movimientos más la llevó a un espectacular orgasmo. Gritó el nombre de su jefe, no lo pudo contener; él acababa de conducirla a uno de esos clímax explosivos que parecían devorarla entera. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo la vista nublada al intentar enfocar las luces a la distancia. El hombre empezó a reducir el ritmo de penetraciones, pero Tenten sabía que él todavía no llegaba al orgasmo.

―Quiero tu culo ―susurró jadeante a su oído.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la excitación y el placer no se lo permitieron, optando por un asentimiento brusco. Suspiró sonoramente, mordiéndose el labio para aliviar un poco su sensible vagina al tiempo que él se retiraba completamente llevándose consigo parte de las secreciones que había desencadenado su culminación. La brisa nocturna, a pesar de ser débil, le refrescó y estremeció los labios vaginales provocándole un placentero estremecimiento.

La punta del pene de Neji presionó entre sus glúteos abriéndose camino hasta su cavidad trasera. Al encontrarse con su ano, rodeó su pene con una de sus manos para darle un poco de estabilidad y fuerza a medida que se adentraba en aquella estrecha cavidad. Agradeció la humedad que Tenten le había proporcionado y que ella se inclinara nuevamente permitiéndole un más fácil acceso. Con algo de dificultad, pero abriéndose paso muy lentamente para no provocarle tanto dolor, logró insertarse totalmente en su culo sólo robándole pequeños quejidos a la mujer. Se quedó muy quieto, totalmente enterrado en ella, mordiéndose el labio para someter los gemidos de placer y dolor que le provocaba estar dentro de aquella ceñida cavidad. Sentía su pene palpitar adolorido, rogándole por moverse y conseguir pronto la liberación, pero conocía ya por experiencia que debía esperar unos instantes hasta que ella lograra acostumbrarse a la invasión.

―Neji… ―gimió ella angustiada, moviendo las caderas para incitarlo a moverse.

El hombre sabía que no duraría mucho, estaba cerca del orgasmo sólo con moverse en su interior cálido y húmedo, pero siempre deseaba follarle el culo, siempre, por lo cual buscaba la forma de terminar corriéndose allí; tan apretado y caliente.

Se retiró unos centímetros antes de volver a penetrarla a un ritmo suave; ni muy lento ni muy rápido, disfrutando de la estreches, de la humedad que la culminación de Tenten había dejado alrededor de su pene y que ahora él esparcía en el interior de su ano. Una de sus manos se adueñó de uno de los bamboleantes senos mientras que la otra se inmiscuía en su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarla moviendo sus dedos en círculos alrededor de su clítoris. La mujer gimió más fuerte y automáticamente se apretó contra él consiguiendo que se metiera más adentro. Continuó moviéndose corta y profundamente sin dejar de utilizar sus dedos para estimularla más, guiando dos hasta su interior para penetrarla con ellos encargándose el pulgar de estimular su botón hinchado.

Un sonoro gemido mezcla de placer y dolor la condujo rápidamente a otro orgasmo debido a la extrema sensibilidad de su entrepierna. Un gruñido ronco la acompañó cuando Neji totalmente enterrado en su culo se corría fuertemente.

Su visión estaba nublada debido al alto nivel de lujuria complacida que lo recorría de pies a cabeza, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía incluso levemente mareado todavía sin poder salir del interior de la mujer, con la respiración acelerada, el corazón a punto de salirse de su caja torácica y sus dedos prácticamente enterrados tanto en el seno de ella como en su coño. Junto a él, Tenten permanecía en las mismas condiciones, casi a punto de desmayarse; tambaleante y jadeante de placer, respirando grandes bocanas de aire en un intento fallido de encontrar la tranquilidad de su saciado cuerpo. Quitando la mano de su entrepierna al tiempo que abandonaba su seno, la rodeó por la cintura fuertemente depositando un beso en su cuello, lugar en donde mantuvo sus labios hasta que su cuerpo fue recobrando la normalidad.

Aspiró su aroma dulce, mezcla de su acostumbrado perfume y el sudor del sexo. Tenten conseguía volverlo loco.

Completamente loco.

Se retiró de su interior muy lentamente, cayendo su pene flácido y agotado, pero se mantuvieron en la misma posición; abrazados y con la vista fija en el horizonte. Lejanos de su entorno, encerrados en la burbuja que llegaban a crear; en el erotismo, en la pasión, en el deseo de entregarse uno al otro. Estar ahí escondidos, como si lo que tuvieran fuese algo terrible que el resto del mundo no pudiese saber. En el amor que ella sentía y que él no quería sentir.

Para Tenten estar allí, acompañados de la soledad, de las luces lejanas y el silencio era una experiencia maravillosa. Sentir los brazos de Neji rodearla con tanta fuerza, como si no quiera separarse jamás de ella, deslizando trémulamente los dedos por la piel de su cintura, respirando contra su oreja, era lo que conseguía profundizar sus sentimientos por el hombre al que no debía amar y quizás si él no fuera así con ella, todo resultaría más sencillo pero no, ahí estaba Neji, abrazándola nuevamente como si realmente la amara y aceptara hacerlo. Tembló.

Neji le sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos haciéndolo reaccionar, dándose cuenta que la temperatura había disminuido un poco y el ambiente era más fresco. Besó otra vez su cuello antes de soltarla y tomarla de la mano encaminándola hasta el vehículo, alcanzando la chaqueta de su traje para envolverla con ella y luego tomar sus pantalones para calzárselos a la rápida. Tenten le sonrió en agradecimiento, apretando la tela contra su piel viéndolo alejarse para abrir la puerta del auto y tirar hacia dentro el montón de ropa que eran su vestido y la corbata y camisa de él. Volvió por los zapatos para realizar la misma acción.

―Ya es hora de irnos ―le dijo desde la puerta del auto para luego montarse en él.

Tenten observó sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes al adentrarse en su carro y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Una idea cruzó su cabeza y sonriendo se dirigió hasta el lugar donde Neji acababa de desaparecer. Todavía no había cerrado la puerta cuando ella apareció a su lado, mirándole de aquella manera que le erizaba la piel, con esa sonrisa seductora que le secaba la garganta.

―Debes subirte desde el otro lado ―le susurró extrañado.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, dejándolo mudo cuando se inclinó, estiró una pierna cruzándola sobre las de él y subiendo al auto, quedando a horcajadas en su regazo mirándolo fijamente. La chaqueta que le cubría el cuerpo se deslizó por su espalda cuando ella levantó los brazos para cruzar las manos tras su cuello, a su vez Neji le rodeó la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo mirándole la boca sonriente. En un parpadeo se estaban comiendo la boca nuevamente.

Realmente no entendía cómo su cuerpo podía reaccionar de aquella manera con Tenten, recuperándose excesivamente rápido y despertando de deseo de poseerla una vez más a pesar de haber transcurrido quizás unos veinte minutos desde que un potente orgasmo lo sacudió. Bastaron unos cuantos besos demandantes, roces imprudentes, caricias desinhibidas y su verga se encontraba totalmente tiesa y libre para que ella volviera a montarlo con la experiencia de otras ocasiones en que también lo habían hecho sentados en ese mismo asiento, ignorando la incomodidad y el reducido espacio que de extraña forma no le impedía poder follar salvajemente. No duraron mucho, tal vez un poco resentidos de la experiencia anterior pero aquello no les impidió llegar a otro contundente clímax. Uno de aquellos rapiditos extremadamente placenteros.

Tan ensimismados estaban besándose después de alcanzar la cima, que no percibieron las luces que se acercaban por el camino de acceso que rato antes ellos mismos habían pasado. Un segundo automóvil se detuvo tras el de Neji, pero ellos no lo escucharon por lo cual tampoco dejaron de toquetearse o comerse a besos. El nuevo auto apagó las luces y el motor el cual producía un sonido demasiado tenue como para llamar la atención de los dos amantes que permanecían todavía unidos en el asiento del conductor.

―Así que es a tú secretaria a quien querías venir a follarte aquí ―la voz del hombre que acababa de bajar del coche los hizo sobresaltar.

Ambos enfocaron sus ojos abiertos de impacto en el hombre que estaba parado junto a la puerta abierta, apoyado en esta misma con una sonrisa irónica iluminando sus facciones. Sasuke Uchiha los miraba divertido.

―Ahora entiendo por qué te molestas tanto cuando le hablo ―comentó con sus oscuros ojos puestos en el cuerpo desnudo de Tenten, apreciando sin disimulo su senos―. Pero te comprendo… ¿quién no querría follarse un par de tetas así?

Aquello fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Neji, quien con un rápido movimiento tomó la chaqueta que estaba cerca del volante y cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer.

―Apártate ―gruñó el Hyūga alcanzando la manija de la puerta―. Nos vamos.

A la fuerza cerró la puerta obligando al Uchiha a correrse. Antes de quedar encerrados nuevamente en el interior del vehículo, Tenten alcanzó a escuchar una sonora carcajada de burla.

Todavía un poco anonada la mujer se levantó de su posición en el regazo de Neji, soltando un leve quejido cuando el pene de él salió finalmente de su interior. Con complicadas maniobras y unos cuantos golpes logró sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, tapándose lo mayormente posible con el saco de su jefe, volteando la cabeza para observarlo y notar su mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y sus manos apretadas hasta lo imposible sobre el volante mientras conducía rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar. Cuando el vehículo dio la vuelta, Tenten alcanzó a ver la silueta de una mujer de largo cabello castaño que se bajaba del otro auto muy sonriente y corría a los brazos del Uchiha, pero la llegada al camino de salida le imposibilitó saber qué harían. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

Neji conducía con rapidez a través de la carretera y se notaba visiblemente molesto. Sospechaba que era porque acababan de ser descubiertos, lo cual le afligía enormemente.

A pesar de los casi tres años que llevaban de amantes, nunca en todo ese tiempo alguien había sospechado, insinuado o los había sorprendido en alguna situación comprometedora, hasta ese momento. Estaba convencida que la furia de Neji radicaba exclusivamente en aquello: ser descubiertos. Para mayor problema, quien los había encontrado en pleno, sin ninguna posibilidad de negarlo, era su amigo cercano el cual de seguro lo molestaría y haría comentarios al respecto, poniéndolo en el conflicto de que aquel secreto que ambos mantenían se hiciera de conocimiento general, teniendo que dar por primera vez explicaciones y quizás tomar la decisión de dejarla de una vez por todas para así no tener que enfrentar a su padre y tío dándoles detalles de lo que hacían. Tal vez Neji optara por decir simplemente que había ocurrido esa vez y que no volvería a repetirse.

Tenten suspiró débilmente bajando la mirada hasta sus manos y comenzando a juguetear con la tela del borde de las mangas de la chaqueta que la cubría. Sabía que aquello tarde o temprano ocurriría; era uno de sus grandes miedos. Era demasiado consciente de que Neji odiaría que los descubrieran, que alguien más fuera conocedor de la relación indecorosa que mantenían fuera de la oficina (aunque también dentro, pensó) algo completamente mal visto para un joven de negocios como él quien se caracterizaba por su objetividad y carácter metódico, atribuyéndole que una relación sexual con su secretaria se salía completamente del protocolo y lo moralmente correcto exigido para un hombre de su categoría, pero ella también sabía del cinismo de quienes podrían enjuiciarlo ya que estaba al tanto que no era ni la primera ni la última secretaria en acostarse con su jefe. Incluso, si podía defenderse, no le estaban haciendo daño a nadie ya que Neji no era un hombre casado o comprometido y ella tampoco, por lo cual no cabían en la categoría de aquellos que sí engañaban a sus esposas o esposos, como muchas veces se había filtrado. Bufó. De nada le servía buscar excusas o consuelo, Tenten sabía que él odiaba la simple idea de que alguien supiera lo que mantenían porque se avergonzaba de sí mismo por estar con ella.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo el sollozo que se le formó en la garganta, parpadeando rápidamente para contener las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. La vida era muy cruel con ella porque, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron al comienzo de la noche, ésta se había transformado en una experiencia maravillosa en aquel solitario lugar, para luego ser sorprendidos en una situación que no dejaba ninguna duda de lo que habían estado haciendo, cumpliéndose su mayor temor. Neji la dejaría, estaba segura; cuando volviera de aquel viaje que haría volverían nuevamente a la relación estrictamente laboral del comienzo.

Hyūga miró de reojo a la mujer sentada a su lado, estaba cabizbaja y jugueteaba ausente con el borde de las mangas, demasiado pensativa para su gusto. Podía ponerse en actitud defensiva y culparla por haberlo seducido otra vez cuando pensaba en irse, pero no podía ser tan cínico depositando toda la culpa en ella cuando él también había participado. Se suponía que estarían solos, que Sasuke no llegaría esa noche, aunque tampoco lo habían conversado ni convenido, simplemente su amigo le había contado de aquella apartada propiedad que había adquirido y lo que le gustaba ir a hacer allí, entusiasmándolo de hacer lo mismo cuando le comentó que podía ir si quería. Y llevar a alguien.

―Deberías vestirte ―ordenó haciéndola reaccionar―. Estamos por llegar.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose para tomar el vestido que él había tirado sobre el asiento trasero. Se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez, pasándose el vestido sobre la cabeza y luego acomodándolo en su cuerpo para volver a cubrirse con el saco de su jefe. Rebuscó atrás pero no encontró sus bragas, recordando lo que él había hecho con ellas y suponiendo que habían quedado botadas en aquel lugar. Optó por no decirle nada, suficiente era con lo que ya había pasado.

Neji condujo hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio en el que vivía, aparcando en su lugar correspondiente. Arregló sus pantalones, se puso la camisa abrochándola rápidamente antes de bajar del auto. Tenten lo siguió, llevando los zapatos en la mano al igual que él. Subieron al ascensor en silencio, manteniéndose con la vista pegada al suelo, queriendo decir muchas cosas, preguntarle otras tantas, pero con la mente tan opacada por la idea de llegar finalmente al fin. Irónico, pensó. Al menos la había llevado a su departamento como desde un inicio había propuesto y no cambió de idea por lo que aconteció.

―¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó él una vez que entraron a su casa.

―No ―negó. Perdió completamente el apetito.

―Yo sí ―comentó intentando distender el ambiente, caminando hasta la nevera, tomar una botella de yogurt y beberlo del mismo envase―. No tengo nada más… ―comentó con desgana mirando el interior del aparato.

Tenten sonrió divertida de sus palabras y sus muecas. Se distrajo.

―Vamos a dormir ―propuso Neji cerrando la puerta de la nevera después de haberse bebido todo el yogurt―. Estoy cansado…

Ella asintió, apretando con fuerza la mano que rodeó la suya, sintiendo el corazón en la boca mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación del hombre. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si fuese la primera vez que dormía con un hombre. Como si aquella fuera la última ocasión en que dormiría con Neji.

Se quitó el vestido con la misma facilidad que se lo había puesto, bastaba únicamente liberarse de las pequeñas mangas que rodeaban sus brazos y deslizarlo por su cuerpo para quedar completamente desnuda. Mientras se acomodaba el cabello que en algún momento estuvo recogido en un bonito y elegante peinado y ahora era una maraña desordenada, con mechones atrapados por las horquillas que todavía le quedaban en la cabeza y otros que caían libres sobre sus hombros, observó a Neji quitarse también sus prendas. Con lentitud se fue quitando los pasadores al mismo tiempo que él se desprendía de cada una de sus prendas; primero la camisa y luego el pantalón, quedando igualmente desnudo frente a ella.

―Neji… yo… ―comenzó sin mirarlo, fingiendo concentración en pasar los dedos para desenredar un poco su largo cabello―. ¿Qué te dirá Sasuke después de…?

―No me importa ―sentenció reduciendo la distancia que los separaba en largas zancadas―. No me importa que él lo sepa ―afirmó tomándola del rostro y obligando a mirarlo―. Lo único que me interesa es que no vuelva a verte nunca más desnuda…

Sus palabras la dejaron completamente atónita; todos sus pensamientos nefastos fueron desechados por la poca importancia que él le daba a lo acontecido, reduciéndose todo a algo que ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza. Cualquier indicio de conversación o duda, quedó en el olvido cuando él la tomó por la cintura levantándola como si no pesara nada, conduciéndola hasta la cama, recostándola sobre la superficie y posicionándose sobre ella.

―Nunca más… ―masculló antes de besarla.

Dijo que estaba agotado, pero mientras la besaba y acariciaba, Tenten lo dudó. Abrió las piernas para rodearle la cintura invitándolo a entrar. Follaron lenta y suavemente, acariciándose y besándose con la misma calma. Creyó por un momento que Neji quería marcarla como suya, dejar en claro nuevamente que sólo él tenía derecho a tocarla, a mirarla, besarla y hacerla estallar de placer. Desechó aquellos pensamientos, no valía la pena idealizar la situación; eran simplemente celos sin fundamentos.

Alcanzaron un orgasmo silencioso pero no menos esplendido. Él se acomodó junto a ella, abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola contra sí para pegar su espalda contra su torso. Se durmieron cansados y satisfechos.

Despertaron con la alarma que Neji había programado, la cual rápidamente apagó y volvió a apretarla con fuerza. Tenten volvió a cerrar los ojos, todavía demasiado dormida como para recordar que debía levantarse. Era a penas consciente del brazo que la rodeaba y el cuerpo grande y caliente totalmente pegado a ella, quien estando con ambas piernas juntas y recogidas casi a la altura de su vientre quedaba en la posición exacta para permitir que la erección matutina de él se pegara a su intimidad.

―Tenten ―susurró el Hyūga con voz adormilada, restregando la nariz contra su cabello como oliéndola.

―¿Hmn? ―masculló en respuesta, un poco más consciente del duro pene que presionaba en su vagina.

―Tenten… ―volvió a decir, encontrando la entrada con la punta de su verga―. Te deseo tanto… tanto… siempre…

La mujer gimió despacio a medida que lo sentía introducirse en su interior, comenzando un vaivén lento, suave y rítmico, apresándole un seno con fuerza, suspirando contra su cuello, apartándole el cabello con la mano libre para poder besarle el hombro y quedarse allí, suspirando agitado a medida que sus movimientos los conducían más adentro de aquella húmeda y caliente cavidad. Tenten suspiraba el nombre de su amante con placer, manteniendo las caderas firmes para que él continuara con el ritmo de penetración que después de lo que pareció una eternidad los llevó nuevamente la cima.

Cerró los ojos sonriendo complacida, a su lado Neji también se había quedado muy quieto, sin siquiera salir de su interior, simplemente abrazándola posesivamente con la mano sobre el seno que nunca soltó y respirando contra la piel de su cuello. Le pareció que había cerrado los ojos sólo un instante, para descansar unos segundos antes de tener que enfrentar un nuevo día, pero entonces un fuerte sobresalto hizo que los abriera confundida, viéndolo levantarse apurado, saliendo tanto de su cavidad como de la cama.

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó mirando la hora en su celular―. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Bostezando, se sentó en la cama mirándolo moverse de un lado a otro como si no pudiese entender bien por qué parecía tan alterado. Segundos después su mente reaccionó; Neji debía salir de viaje.

―A penas alcanzo a ducharme ―comentó desesperado, luego la miró―. ¿Puedes ayudarme con la maleta, por favor? ―pidió―. Este viaje fue tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo tuve de hacerla…

―Vete a duchar ―le sonrió―. Yo me encargo.

Él le sonrió agradecido antes de perderse tras la puerta del baño.

En otras ocasiones también había tenido que ayudarle con la maleta por lo cual sabía exactamente qué debía incluir para una viaje de lo que suponía serían negocios. Neji le había comentado que sería una semana por lo que tuvo que incluir cinco trajes completos en la maleta más grande que tenía para que no se arrugaran, unas cuantas camisas con su correspondiente corbata a tono, ropa interior, calcetines, camisetas, pijama, jeans y tres pares de zapatos, útiles de aseo personal y un par de toallas por si acaso. Finalmente cerró la maleta luego de hacer una lista mental de no haber olvidado nada.

El joven Hyūga salió envuelto en una toalla de la cual se deshizo rápidamente para comenzar a vestirse con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta de algodón gris. Tenten se calzó su arrugado vestido quedando lista para irse. Salieron rápidamente del departamento, bajando al estacionamiento y montándose en el vehículo de su jefe.

―Cuando regrese, recuérdame que debemos ir a comprar víveres ―pidió mientras se abría paso en las calles de la ciudad.

―Anotado ―le sonrió.

El viaje continuó en silencio a medida que se desplazaban por las atochadas calles. Transcurridos unos 15 minutos, Neji estacionó el auto frente al edificio donde vivía su secretaria.

―Estaré en Beijín ―habló rápidamente―. No creo que el viaje se alargue más de una semana. Me comunicaré contigo si necesito algo… ―la miró fijamente―. Ya sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer así que me voy tranquilo. Confío en ti.

―Lo tendré todo bajo control, señor ―bromeó viéndolo fruncir el ceño por la forma en que lo llamaba―. ¡Es una broma! ―exclamó sonriente―. Ya vete, amargado.

―Te voy a… ―se interrumpió abruptamente, Tenten arqueó una ceja confundida―. Te voy a necesitar ―terminó―. Mis noches serán solitarias y aburridas sin ti…

―Usa la mano ―le aconsejó―. Y piensa en mí ―guiñó el ojo traviesa.

―Puede que lo haga ―sonrió el hombre.

Se abalanzó sobre su boca fundiéndose ambos en un prolongado y hambriento beso que decía mucho más que las palabras que se sentían capaces de expresar. La tomó por la nuca apresándola más, besándola con urgencia y siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se les acabó.

―Te voy a extrañar Tenten ―confesó finalmente―, aunque sea sólo una semana.

―Yo igual te extrañaré Neji ―corroboró―. Yo igual.

Y se bajó rápidamente por temor a decir más, a exponerse tanto que él fuese capaz de leer en sus ojos todas las cosas que realmente quería decirle y hacer. Escapó como prefería hacerlo cuando la situación se tornaba confusa y dañina. Huyó como la cobarde en la que se convertía cuando sus sentimientos estaban por salir a flote y desatar problemas que no quería enfrentar.

―Adiós Neji ―susurró inclinada sobre la ventana abierta.

―Nos vemos Tenten ―se despidió él antes de echar a andar el auto.

Observó fijamente el automóvil alejarse por entre el tráfico a medida que desaparecía, también los hacía su sonrisa.

*.*.*.*.*

Otro lunes comenzaba iniciando consigo una nueva semana de jornada laboral. Neji Hyūga salió del elevador en el piso en donde se encontraba su despacho. Vistiendo un elegante traje color gris con camisa negra y corbata de un tono más claro que su traje, se desplazó con la elegancia y prepotencia adquirida con los años en dirección a su oficina. Su imponente figura alertó a los trabajadores del lugar, quienes lo miraron fugazmente gesticulando con la cabeza en señal de un respetuoso saludo correspondido por su jefe al pasar antes de continuar con su labor.

―¡Tenten! ―llamó al tiempo que pasaba por el lado del escritorio de su secretaria―. Tráeme un café y la agenda de esta semana ―ordenó con prepotencia sin siquiera mirarla.

Anduvo unos pasos más hasta que una voz desconocida lo hizo detenerse.

―Señor Hyūga ―nombró tímidamente una voz femenina―. Tenten no está…

―¿Cómo que no está? ―preguntó gravemente, volteándose para encarar a la chica que estaba sentada en el escritorio de su secretaria.

―Ella… ella renunció ―comunicó la joven.

―¿Renunció? ―repitió confuso sin dar crédito a sus oídos―. ¿Qué significa eso?

― Que ya no trabaja más aquí ―respondió la chiquilla a la interrogante de su nuevo jefe―. Yo soy su reemplazo.

Neji ni siquiera escuchó como se llamaba la nueva jovencita, simplemente se dirigió a su oficina a pasos rápidos cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Su mente siempre rápida y despierta, no logró comprender la revelación de la que acaba de enterarse. Procesó varias veces las palabras de la muchacha que decía ser el reemplazo de Tenten. Eso era imposible. Nadie podría reemplazarla.

Se sentó en su sillón tras el escritorio sin dejar de pensar en ella y lo inverosímil que resultaba la idea de una renuncia cuando ella le había prometido que se encargaría de todo en su ausencia. Tenten nunca había dado señales, ni mencionado, ni nada que pudiese alertarle de una posible renuncia. No creía tampoco que ella fuese capaz de dejarlo así sin más, sin explicaciones ni razones. Todo estaba bien entre ellos, no había ningún problema, discusión o lo que fuese que la llevara a tomar una decisión tan radical como para renunciar a su trabajo y de paso también renunciar a él.

 _¿Por qué mierda se habrá ido?_

Movía las manos y las piernas nerviosamente, intentando alejar esa pregunta de su cabeza, fijando su mirada de vez en cuando en la puerta, como si esperase verla entrar con su taza de café matutino y la agenda bajo el brazo, diciéndole que todo era una broma de mal gusto y que ella nunca podría dejarlo. Nunca.

 _Debe haber una razón…_

Encendió la computadora, la cual normalmente a su llegada siempre estaba en pleno funcionamiento porque su secretaria se encargaba también de esos detalles.

Pero ella no estaba.

Recapituló cada momento del último día en que la vio; el hermoso vestido que deseaba quitarle, el sexo en aquel lugar privado y apartado, intenso y desquiciante, despertar abrazados, el último encuentro lento y suave, el beso de despedida, su sonrisa. Yo igual te extrañaré Neji. Ella debía estar allí, simplemente no podía haberse ido. No podía dejarlo. No.

―¿Dónde está tú sexy secretaria? ―la voz masculina lo sobresaltó.

Sasuke Uchiha ingresó en su despacho como si fuese el propio, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta y él, tan ensimismado como estaba, ni cuenta se dio cuenta del momento en que él entró y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a él.

―Se fue ―susurró sin poder creérselo.

―¿Se fue? ―repitió el hombre de ojos negros―. ¿La despediste para deshacerte de ella? ―cuestionó asombrado―. Dime si es así, porque parto de inmediato a ofrecerle que trabaje para mí.

―¡No! ―gruñó molesto―. Renunció… y no sé por qué.

Sasuke lo observó en silencio con aquella mirada profunda y analítica, como si lo estuviese leyendo. Se sintió completamente expuesto.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follándotela? ―cuestionó sorpresivamente.

―Eso no te interesa ―desvió la mirada.

―Por lo que veo, creo que es bastante ―analizó―. Y por tu rostro desfigurado estoy seguro que estás completamente enamorado de ella.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ―contratacó.

―Díselo a tu cara ―comentó―, también puedes seguir engañándote… pero yo no te creo ―aseguró mientras se levantaba―. Si fuese yo, estaría encantado de amar esas enormes tetas ―se rio―. Iré donde tu tío, tenemos una reunión en media hora ―anunció antes de salir de su oficina.

Lo vio partir sintiéndose molesto por sus palabras, pero sabía que su amigo lo hacía para molestarlo como siempre, más ahora que había descubierto la razón de sus celos cada vez que se le insinuaba a Tenten. Estaba consciente que el Uchiha no dejaría nunca de molestarlo, recordándole siempre que la había visto desnuda, pero también estaba presente lo que le había comentado respecto a sus sentimientos por su secretaria. Al final, no había podido apartarlos como deseaba.

Se había enamorado total y completamente de Tenten.

¿De qué le servía ahora aceptar sus sentimientos?

Ella lo había abandonado.

Sin querer pensar más en aquello intentó concentrarse en los pendientes. Se sorprendió cuando sobre su escritorio, en el lugar que siempre la dejaba, estaba su agenda. Tomándola la revisó rápidamente, encontrándose con todas las juntas que tuvo que suspender la semana anterior tenían una nueva fecha de reunión, así como también un montón de notas escritas con la pulcra caligrafía de Tenten. En el primer cajón de su escritorio encontró una carpeta con los contratos pendientes que le había pedido y entonces recordó que durante la semana de viaje, la llamó inventando excusas sólo porque quería oír su voz. Ella le había reiterado que todo estaba en orden y debió buscar otros temas para no tener que finalizar la llamada.

Entonces ¿cuándo se fue? ¿Cuáles fueron sus razones, el motivo? ¿Por qué?

Sin encontrar una explicación razonable, queriendo alejarla de su mente, se sumergió en el trabajo para no tener que recordarla más, convenciéndose que debía haber un motivo de su actuar, aunque él no lograra saberlo.

Nada más abrir su correo electrónico, el nombre de su secretaria en la bandeja de entrada llamó su atención. La hora de ingreso era tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

 _Neji._

 _Supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás regresado de tu viaje, sinceramente espero que todo haya salido a la perfección, aunque viniendo de ti, no lo dudo._

 _Sólo te escribo esto para despedirme nuevamente. Aquel último día que nos vimos ya lo había hecho, pero quise hacerlo de nuevo sólo para que lo recuerdes._

 _Me voy porque esto ya no puede continuar; lo nuestro no es normal, o puede que la relación de un hombre con una mujer si es normal, pero no la de un jefe con su secretaria. Porque la secretaria siempre termina enamorándose de su jefe y sufre y yo ya no puedo aguantar más este dolor._

 _No me busques, aunque sé que no lo harás, pero a mi me gusta soñar con que al menos te interesaría saber que fue de mí; sólo para ilusionarme creyendo que me correspondes y ser feliz un rato._

 _Fue lindo lo que compartimos. Un honor trabajar para usted señor_ _Hyūga_ _._

 _P/D: Recuerda comprar alimentos, no quiero que mueras de hambre._

 _Tenten._

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza al terminar de leer aquel breve correo. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Frustrado es una palabra que no lo identificaba. Furioso una que se quedaba corta para identificarlo en ése momento. Tristeza era algo que no quería aceptar.

Tenten se había marchado porque estaba sufriendo con aquella relación que mantenían. Él lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Tener algo como lo de ellos a la larga les haría daño a los dos; él estaba al tanto de eso y aun así se arriesgó a mantener la pasional relación que lo unía a su secretaria, alargándola mucho más de lo que siquiera había imaginado, incluso cuando era consciente que los sentimientos se presentarían tarde o temprano, no le importó, demasiado acostumbrado y encaprichado con quererla y tenerla sólo para él. Sabía que terminaría enamorado, que ambos llegarían a amarse, pero renegó de los sentimientos por miedo a perderla o lo que pudiese ocurrir si los expresaba abiertamente y en aquel momento era cuando todos los temores de los que huyó, se presentaban frente a él sin saber cómo enfrentarlos.

 _Sus emociones se desbordaban…_

―¡Mierda! ―gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared más cercana.

Intentó relajarse respirando profundamente, sintiéndose demasiado sobresaltado por todo lo que en estaba enfrentado. Y ni siquiera había tomado café.

Se sentó nuevamente mirando el pequeño paquete que al llegar había depositado sobre su escritorio: el pañuelo que acompañaba el elegante vestido que Tenten llevaba el último día que se vieron y que encontró bajo el asiento de su auto. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla de su computador releyendo el correo que ella le había enviado.

Él la buscaría, sólo para probarle que los sueños sí se hacían realidad.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

¿La recuerdan?

Es de mis historias antiguas aunque está completamente renovada. Comencé a editarla y mejorarla un poco y terminé escribiéndola de nuevo totalmente, aunque hay unas partes que mantuve, pero las menos. La historia original tenía sólo 17 páginas, esta tiene el doble.

Un lemon salvaje (?) pasional y algo amargo. Intenté detallarlo un poco más, no sé... sólo espero que les gustara.

Ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿creen que merece una continuación o lo dejo así como acaba con final abierto? Tengo algunas ideas para una poible continuación, para saber y confirmar si Neji realmente la buscó y le demostró que los sueños sí se cumplen, pero eso depende de mis queridas lectoras, quienes puede preferir el final abierto o la poisibilidad de que ellos terminen juntos y sean lo suficientemente valientes para reconocer sus sentimientos.

Pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews.

Ahora, otro punto que he estado pensando en los últimos días. Conversando con mi querida Leidy le contaba que yo llevo años en la página, para ser más precisa ocho años escribiendo Neji/Tenten, con mis idas y vueltas, abandonos y regresos, pero siempre terminando por volver simplemente por mi necesidad de escribir y querer compartir con las lectoras de siempre mis ideas, queriendo satisfacerlas y soñar conmigo. De ahí surgió la duda, sé que muchas lectoras y escritoras han abandonado la página, pero yo quisiera saber si todavía queda alguna o alguno de los que me leían antiguamente, si es que se mantienen en la página leyendo de vez en cuando alguna historia o han desaparecido para siempre. ¿Siguen ahí? No saben lo feliz que me harían de tener noticias de alguno por medio de un review. De corazón, deseo que todavía estén aquí.

Por otra parte, espero sus comentarios. Sinceramente me decepciono un poco cuando veo que mis historias tienen tan pocos comentarios, haciéndome creer que realmente algo está ocurriendo. He dicho muchas veces que quienes escribimos en esta página lo hacemos con el objetivo de complacer a los lectores, de maravillarlos, de alguna forma son ellas y ellos nuestro mayor impulso a escribir, por algo también estamos en la página. Es por eso que le pido que se tomen aunque sea unos minutos para comentar, ¡vamos! que no les cuesta mucho si ya invirtieron un tiempo en leer, comentar es lo de menos, aunque sea para decir que no les gustó. Yo y cualquiera de los que con tanto trabajo y sentimiento nos enfrascamos en escribir una historia se los agradeceremos, aunque sea para saber que todo el tiempo invertido y la dedicación, cumplió con uno de los objetivos principales que es maravillar al lector. Considerenlo :)

Leidy querida, espero que te gustara.

¿Reviews?


End file.
